Mamma Mia: The sequel
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: Everybody is back on Kalokairi, and with new arrivals and unwanted surprises things are sure not to run smoothly all of the time. Read to find out what happens. Lame Summery.
1. Welcome Backs and New Arrivals

Chapter One (Welcome Backs and New Arrivals)

"So, why did you all decide to come back to KaloKairi for holidays then?" Donna asked as she sat around the kitchen table with her husband Sam and their friends Tanya, Harry, Rosie and Bill. "I don't know we are all rather spontaneous" Harry laughed. "So what's been going on here?" "Not much"

"Have you heard from Sophie and Sky lately" Sam smiled turning to look at Donna. "Well yes, and we have some quite big news from them" She said. "Quite big, it's massive" Sam argued. "Spill" Tanya demanded. "One, and probably the biggest, Sophie is eight months pregnant"

"Pregnant!" Everyone shouted. "So you are going to be grandparents" Rosie giggled. "Don't. That word makes us feel old."

"Wait. Technically, me and Bill are going to be granddads too" Harry said. "Thanks harry, I really needed that" Bill scoffed smirking.

"What was the second news" Tanya remembered. "Oh that Sophie and Sky are moving back to KaloKairi after the baby is born."

"That's brilliant" Bill said. At that moment, the phone rang yet quickly stopped. "Donna it's for you"

"That's surprising; after all it is my Hotel. Thankyou anyway Pepper"

Donna took the phone from Pepper and started listening. "Oh Sky!" Everyone stared. "Sky I am putting you on speaker, Rosie, Bill, Harry and Tanya are here and they know about the baby"

"Hi everyone" Sky laughed. "The baby is why I called. It was born two days ago" "Wow" Donna shouted. "Yeah and she is such a little cutie" Sky said proudly.

"A little girl, that's fantastic. Has she got a name yet?" Sam asked. "Yes, we decided on calling her Savannah."

"That's a beautiful name" Donna said taking Sam's hand. "So, Sophie and Savannah are at home now and doing brilliantly. Oh, and we are moving back next week as we have already sold the flat. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's super; we cannot wait to see you all. Say Concrats to Sophie from all of us will you"

"Sure. I will try to send you a picture of Savannah over the computer, if I can ever figure out how. I might have to ask Sophie to show me how to do that again"

"See you soon Sky" Donna laughed.

"Ah, an adorable little girl" Rosie smiled "I wonder if Ali and Lisa now yet?" "Probably"

"Right boys, we have one week to transform Sophie's old bedroom into the perfect family room. We need paint, a baby cot, a toy chest, and a changing desk." Sam said getting up.

"And we can leave the girls in charge of getting bed sheets and other little decorations" Harry said.

"Right then. To the Fernando to the mainland" Bill laughed. "Why can't we just take the ferry" Harry complained.

"Because the ferry does not leave until 9.00 tomorrow morning" Harry groaned. "Darn. I hate your boat." "So bad Harry" Bill laughed. "Here's the deal, I will go on your boat, but I will not help you or Sam sail it"

"Fine Harry, just get moving"

Hours later, the three men returned with bags with paint – Greek cream for the main part of the room and pale pink for Savannah's corner, and a lot of flat pack furniture.

"Good luck putting all of that together folks" Tanya said as soon as they arrived back at the villa. "Oh, you girls are helping us." "But we need to go shopping for decorations and bed sheets as you send earlier. "

"Ah, but we will not need those things until the Furniture is put together." Bill Insisted. "Alright Bill, you have beaten us on that one. We better get a move on."

Within hours, all the walls are painted perfectly Greek cream and the men were already confused by the Flat pack baby cot.

'Ring Ring' "I'll get it" Donna said before anyone else could.

"Hello" She said. "Mum" "Sophie, how are you darling?"

"I'm fine, tired but fine. I cannot wait to see you all again"

"I cannot wait either, and you know how bad I am with patience. How is Savannah?" "Oh, she is great, she keeps me and sky awake at night but I would not have it any other way"

"Yeah, so what time does your ferry arrive?"

"1.00 On Saturday. We are going to take up most of the space, I swear. We have somehow got to get the entire content of a flat from New York to KaloKairi."

"I bet, I better get going. See you, Sky and little Savannah on Saturday."

"Can't wait, see you soon. Bye" Sophie Laughed. "Bye, Sophie"

Donna wandered back to find the bottom of the cot nearly complete. "I think we are getting the hang of this" Sam said. "Who was on the phone?"

"Sophie" "Oh, is she doing alright?" Yeah, she said Savannah is keeping them up at night, but she is loving it. Their ferry comes at 1.00 on Saturday"

"We better get move on then"


	2. Home

Chapter Two (Home) 

Saturday came around quickly, and much to everyone's relief, they had managed to finish the room. All they had to do now was wait until the ferry arrived at one o'clock; which Donna was finding extremely difficult.

"So, looking forward to seeing Sophie again Donna?" Sam asked as the pair stood washing up after breakfast on Saturday morning. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Whoo, I am so glad it is Saturday" Rosie laughed meeting Donna and Sam as they came into the Lobby. "I am so glad we finished the room. I am sick of having paint under my fingernails"

"Look at the time; it is already half past eleven. But I bet that that last hour and a half will pass so slowly" The group pottered around the hotel doing random jobs in attempt to pass the time. Things were not made easier when Pepper and Eddie kept asking what time it was again and again. They were desperate to have Sky (the leader of their gang) back.

At 12.45, Donna and Sam drove down to the docks. Donna watched for the ferry without blinking. It seemed like hours before it finally arrived.

Tens of people flooded off before them. Then the pair caught sight of Sky. "God, this is so heavy. I can't believe this is just Savannah's stuff" He said pulling a suitcase down the ramp.

"Sky, we hear there is a lot of stuff. We'll lug some up" Pepper shouted as he and Eddie ran towards them. "Thanks guys"

As the men started piling things into the back of the jeep, Donna finally saw what she had been waiting for.

Sophie.

"Mum" She shouted stepping off of the boat. "Sophie how I have missed you sweetie" Her eyes moved down to the baby in Sophie's arms. "Oh, Soph she is so beautiful. I haven't seen a baby this beautiful since you"

Sophie put her free arm around her mum. "I have missed you" She said. "I've missed KaloKairi."

"Come then, everyone is looking forward to seeing you" Sam said. He gave Sophie a kiss on the cheek and looked down to Savannah. "What a little cutie"

Everyone clambered into the jeep and started on their way back to the hotel. "Sophie, Ali and Lisa are coming tomorrow; they can't wait to see you again"

"Wow, then everyone will be back on KaloKairi"

Everyone else sat in the lobby, waiting to hear the sound of the jeep pulling up outside. Finally they heard it. "Oh come on" Rosie laughed.

Harry and Bill were pulling suitcases up the stairs before even seeing Sophie. "So, let's get a look at this baby then" Tanya said as soon as everyone was inside. "What a sweetie she is" Harry said once he managed to get a look in.

"Right, we have a little surprise for you" Donna said when everyone had settled down. "Yeah" Sky said surprised. "Yes, we have given your room a little make-over."

"Oh mum, you did not have to do that"

"It was Sam who first came up with the idea"

The group arrived at the room and quickly covered Sophie's and Sky's eyes. "Yes" Sophie replied.

"Here you go"

"Wow" Sky said staring around the room. "This is amazing. All I can say is a thousand thank yous"

"No Problem" Sam Laughed.

He looked to Harry and Bill and whispered "We're lucky to have a third of her" They nodded.

Yet, at the back of his mind he wished he knew who was Sophie's biological dad.


	3. Promise Ring

Chapter Three (Promise Ring)

Sophie sat cradling Savannah in her arms, smiling as she watched Sky sleep. She could not help but think about the fact that she and Sky were not yet married; they had not planned to have a baby.

With a yawn, Sky sat up in bed. "Morning, how are my two beautiful girls today?" He asked. "Great, and happy to be back home" she replied, laying Savannah back into her cot.

She climbed back into bed and rested her head on his chest. He gently ran his fingers though her long light brown hair. "Sky, have you thought about us getting married?"

"I was thinking about that last night actually" He replied.

"You were"

"Yeah, I was thinking about going to the Mainland and finding you a promise ring"

_Authors note:_

_Promise ring. I thought I would tell you what I mean by this. I decided that it was a Greek tradition that if a marriage is postponed for any reason when it is put back on, a promise ring must be given to the bride to be._

"Oh Sky, you really want to get married soon" Sophie said sitting up. Sky nodded before kissing Sophie on the cheek. "Yes I do. Then you, me and Savannah can settle down here on KaloKairi and live happily ever after"

"Sky, you are the most romantic and charming man I have ever known"

"And you are the most beautiful and Sweet lady I have ever known"

Sky looked at the clock. "Right then, I am going to go prepare 'The Waterloo' and I am off to the mainland.

As soon as Sky had left the room, Sophie shrieked with excitement. She sighed climbing out of bed and walked over to the cot in the corner of the room.

"Hello my angel" She said. "Morning Soph." Donna said walking into the room.

"Morning"

Meanwhile, Sky clambered onto his little green boat and pulled the cord on the engine. Nothing. No splash, no revving. Nothing. "Please not today" He sighed.

He tried again and again. Still nothing. "I give up" He said starting to get frustrated.

He walked back to the hotel and sat down at the lobby desk. "I am not having a good morning so far" He sighed turning around to Donna, Sam, Rosie and Bill. "What's up?"

"I really want to get to the mainland, but my engine has burnt out."

"Why do you really have to go to the mainland anyway?" Donna asked.

"Well there is not a jewellery store on KaloKairi"

"A jewellery store? Oh Sky, are you going to get Sophie a Promise ring?"

"Yes, and when we were talking about it this morning, I promised I would give it to her tonight"

"Sky, I have been trying to get your attention for the last three minutes"

"Why?"

"I have a spare engine on 'The Fernando' and all you have to do is put it on the back and go"

"Let's go then"

Eventually, Sky was off to the mainland.


	4. Slipping through my fingers

Chapter Four (Slipping through my fingers)

Later that afternoon, Sophie sat on the edge of her bed fiddling with her hair. "So, looking forward to a romantic evening" Donna asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, but oh mum" Donna sat down to her daughter. "Whatever is the matter?" She asked pulling Sophie close.

"I am so nervous. I know that me and Sky are already engaged but I am just all a fluster"

"Look, where are you meeting Sky?"

"Kastini beach, in two hours"

"Do you want me to help you get ready" Sophie nodded. "Then you and Sky can spend as you want at the beach and I will look after Savannah"

"Thanks Mum"

Donna slowly started to plait a thin section of Sophie's hair. As she did she started to sing.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl_

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
(Slipping through my fingers all the time)  
Well, some of that we did but most we didn't  
And why I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
  
Sophie Joined in.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers_

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Donna slid a flowery slide in to Sophie's hair.

"There, you look beautiful. Feel ready yet?"

"As I'll ever be, I am about to become fully engaged to the guy of my dreams, I am ready"

"Good, I better get going. There is two people here to see you and Savannah"

"There is"

Donna left the room, letting Ali and Lisa in. "Sophie!"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forget you were coming today" Sophie shrieked.

"Thanks" Lisa replied sarcastically.

"Sophie, you look amazing. I cannot believe you had a baby 2 weeks and 4 days ago" Ali giggled.

"So, let's have a look Savannah then"

"Ah, she is so adorable" Ali said.

"Anyway, why are you all dolled up?"

"Sky is giving me a promise ring tonight"

"Doesn't that mean that the wedding is back on?"

"It sure does"

"Wow"


	5. Sweet moments, bad memories

Chapter Five

Sophie said good bye to Ali and Lisa and left the hotel in fits of excitement.

Arriving down at Kastini beach, she saw Sky waiting for her on a large check red picnic blanket set up with candles and a brilliant looking meal.

"Oh Sky, you are so romantic" She said walking up behind him.

He turned around and looked in total adoration. "Wow, Sophie you look beautiful."

"Thankyou very much, and you look extremely handsome yourself Mr Hansen."

"Do you like the picnic?"

"It looks wonderful"

"Yeah, I was going to take you to Perivoli, then I realised I can't afford that place"

"That does not matter. I like this more anyway"

At that moment, Sky took Sophie by the hand and stood up. Slowly, he went down onto one knee and took a small red box out of his pocket.

"Sophie Sheridan, will you do me the absolute pleasure of becoming Mrs Sophie Hansen"

"Of course" Sophie giggled putting her arms around his neck.

"You have just made me the happiest man on this planet." Sky said swinging her round.

The pair sat down cuddled together watching the sun slowly set. "Once we are married, everything will be even more perfect."

"Me, you and our beautiful Daughter" Sophie said laying her head against Sky's shoulder.

'Ring' Sky grabbed his mobile phone out of his pocket and stared at the ring. He was shocked to see who it was. "Mum!"

Quickly, he stopped the call.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Sophie asked.

"I have not spoken to my mum or dad since I came to KaloKairi"

"What" Sophie said confused. "So they not know about me, or the fact that we are engaged or about little Savannah"

"Nope"

"Why Sky"

"It was their fault I ever moved here"

"Then I am thankful"

"You don't understand" He replied. "My dad wanted me to stay there in London and become a proper worker on the stock market. I told him that was far to restricting for me then we had a big argument. They wanted me to follow their lives, like I was their puppet. I wanted to lead my own life. They don't even know where I am living"

"Wouldn't that worry them?"

"I don't care"

Sophie need not question anymore and cuddled back into Sky.


	6. My to be wife, my daughter and my life

**Sorry about the long long long wait for an update on this, but my other Mamma Mia fic has been keeping me busy. This one has, now, six chapters, the other one has eighty, so busy I have been.**

Chapter six (My to be wife, my daughter and my life)

Sophie woke up to find herself alone in the bed, the double doors leading to the balcony open, Sky sitting there in the morning sunshine holding baby Savannah in his arm.

Smiling to herself, she rolled over and climbed out of bed. Sky did not seem to notice her walking up behind him and their daughter. "Good morning" She said pulling a seat up beside them.

"Oh you're awake, I did not hear you get up" Sky replied. "I love this place" He continued looking out at the view. Sophie nodded stroking Savannah's cheek with her finger. "I thought I would love the city, and I do, but nothing compares to this. Waking up to the sound of the waves, lovely sunshine and what a view" She said.

"Absolutely. To me, it seems to be the perfect place to raise a child" Sky smiled passing the baby girl to Sophie. "I loved growing up here, even though it seems like a quiet place, with a little imagination I could think of a thousand games to play." Sophie agreed, cuddling her precious daughter to her chest.

Sophie looked at Sky, knowing there was something bothering him, the way his chocolate brown eyes darkened when he was worried was a tell-tale sign. "What is it Sky?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked trying to sound convincing. "Come on Mr dark eyes, I know you are worried about something" Sophie replied moving closer to him. Sky sighed knowing his fiancée was on to him.

"My parents don't quit" Sky admitted. Sophie looked at him confused, her eye brows knotting together. "Did your mum try and call you again?" She asked. "My dad text me, asking questions, where are you? Who are you with? Thrown your life down the pan yet?"

"Is he worried about you" Sophie said. "No, all he wants to know is why have I gone off and in his eyes why have I given up on getting a good job" Sky replied. 'Beeb' Sky grabbed his phone again. "See what I mean" He sighed.

He read the text aloud to Sophie, slowing as he realized what he said. "I found the leaflets on Greek Islands in your old room. Skopelos or Kalokairi" It seemed Sophie was not the only person on to him.

"What do I say in reply to this?" He asked Soph nervously. "A little white lie" She suggested. Now, it was Sky's turn to be confused. "Tell him you are on a different island, heck, tell him you stayed in Greece, then left again. Anything to get him off of your tracks" Sophie explained.

"Have you done this before" Sky chuckled beginning to text. "I was always wandering off, so I had to get Mum off of my tracks" Sophie giggled.

"Right how's this" Sky said. "I have stayed in Greece, it was ok, but I decided to move on to New York" Sophie nodded. "Good Lie" She laughed.


	7. Getting used to it

Chapter seven (Getting used to it)

POV – Sky

Set the next day

During the night

I was woken by the sound of footsteps across the floor. Opening my eyes, I saw Sophie sitting on the foot of the bed cradling Savannah in her arms. As she fed our beautiful daughter, I smiled as she began to softly sing a sweet lullaby.

Lullaby, lullaby,  
Do not make a peep;  
Softly in the cradle lie,  
Sleep, O sleep!  
Softly in the cradle lie,  
Sleep, my darling, sleep.

Lullaby, lullaby,  
Do not wake and weep;  
Softly in the cradle lie,  
Sleep, O sleep!  
Softly in the cradle lie,  
Sleep, my darling, sleep.

Lullaby, lullaby,  
Loving watch we keep;  
Softly in the cradle lie,  
Sleep, O sleep!  
Softly in the cradle lie,  
Sleep, my darling, sleep.

Sitting up, I wrapped my arms around Sophie's waist kissed the crease of her neck. "I love hearing you sing" I whispered smiling down at Savannah. "Thank you" She replied adjusting her top again and resting back against my body.

"Sleep tight little angel" I smiled gently stroking our baby's tiny hand as she fell asleep.

"Night feeding, it's all part of being parents" Sophie yawned looking round at me with tired eyes. "One of things we have to get used to" I replied tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

I watched as Sophie stood and walked across to Savannah's corner of the room. She smiled lovingly as she laid her back into the crib. "You're a great mum, you know that" I said as she climbed into bed again.

"And you are a great dad" Sophie replied snuggling into my side as I laid back down. "It's strange, my parents always said 'Get a good job, earn a living then settle down and start an family' but now we have Savannah I know that is a very silly statement" I smiled pulling her closer to me.

"Yeah?" Sophie replied. "Absolutely, screw a job. I love this 'living' and Savannah is our little treasure. I would not have it any other way" I explained. I smiled as Sophie planted a delicate kiss on my lips, so gentle and affectionate.

"I love you Sky, and can not wait to become your wife" She whispered resting her head against my chest. "I love you to the moon and back baby" I whispered back, putting my arms around her.

**In the morning**

Hearing the sound of Savannah crying, I gently moved from underneath a still sleeping Sophie and slipped out of bed.

Carefully walking over to her corner, desperate not to step on any of the loose floorboards in case the high pitched squeak woke Soph, I smiled down at the little baby as I reached her crib.

Her turquoise eyes were teary, her eye brows adorably knotted together as she cried. "There there my beautiful angel" I hushed lifting her into my arms. Savannah settled a little when I held her against my chest and brushed away her salty tears with my finger.

Walking back to the bed, I sat down gently laying Savannah between me and Sophie. I held her tiny hand as I watched my fiancée peacefully sleeping.

Half way between being awake and asleep, I heard Sophie give a contented sigh and roll further onto her side. "Mm Morning" She smiled her eyes flickering open. "Oh, hello baby girl"

"She woke up earlier, once she was settled I laid her down there. She fell back asleep quickly really" I said taking Sophie's hand. "Thank you Sky, I think I needed that bit of a lay in" Sophie replied.

"You did seem very tired last night" I smiled watching Sophie fondly kissing Savannah's forehead. "She is beautiful" She said softly stroking our daughter's thin tufts of chestnut blond hair.

"Gorgeous, like an angel" I replied. "Our little angel" Sophie giggled.

I think I can get used to being a parent very quickly.


	8. Preparing for attempt number two

Chapter eight (Preparing for attempt number two)

Set the next day

POV – Donna

Smiling to myself, I walked up the stairs and along towards Sophie's room. "Good morning Donna" Sky said stepping from the room into the corridor. "Morning" I replied happily turning into the room.

I had promised Sophie the day before that I would help her begin the preparations for the upcoming wedding. My smile grew when I saw Sophie laying on her stomach on the bed with Savannah in front of her, happily talking away.

"Oh my little angel, you are the most beautiful baby in the world" She said, giggling when Savannah grabbed her finger. "Yes she is" I agreed walking over to the bed. "Hey mum" Sophie smiled.

I sat beside them as Sophie sat up, taking my granddaughter into her arms. "I can hardly believe she is actually my little girl, my baby. I wish you could have been there mum, but you now what doctors are like, saying I could not travel when I was pregnant."She said.

I can not believe Savannah is Sophie's little girl, my baby has her own baby. I stroked the baby's tiny hand, feeling that surge of love I felt for Sophie.

"Mmm, I wish I could have been there for you too. But you have the one thing that that I did not have, the love of a good man." I replied. "I am so happy for you baby girl" I put my free arm around Sophie and pulled her close.

"I love Sky so so so much mum" Sophie smiled. "I can not wait to marry him" I watched her place a sweet kiss on Savannah's forehead. "Marrying yes, I do believe we have a wedding to re-plan" I laughed.

"Yes, we do" Sophie giggled turning and laying a now sleeping Savannah down, her soft pink blanket cushioning her. "I can't wait for the big day, this time I will get married"

"You better" I laughed. Sophie smiled walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out her wedding dress. She looked like a child playing dress – up as she put the dress up to her body and began to spin around.

I know we did not have a lot to plan, after all on such a small island, everyone married at the chapel and parties often happened here at the villa. "Back on topic Soph" I chuckled. "Oh sorry, got a bit carried away. I love this dress, it will mark one of the happiest days of my life." Sophie replied.

"Indeed it will." I smiled. "And of course, I will make a little dress for Savannah" Soph added coming back and sitting down after hanging her dress on the door. "Yeah, this little angel will look beautiful in any dress you make her" I replied.

Sophie fiddled with the two rings on her fingers, her diamond engagement ring and simple silver promise ring, she never took them off along with the shell necklace Sky had given her over a year ago.

I smiled at my beautiful daughter and granddaughter, an amazing amount of love filling my heart. I adore having her home with Sky and Savannah, and my husband Sam just tops it all off.


	9. Morning Memories

**I have skipped a couple of months in to the future .... LOL**

Morning Memories

POV – (Normal writing)Sophie (Italic writing) Narrative

Turning over in bed, I allowed my eyes to slowly open and adjust to the morning sun light. Sitting up with a yawn, I smiled to myself remembering what today was. "Sophia Sheridan, today becomes Sophia Hansen" I whispered excitedly.

Climbing out of bed, I looked to the bedside clock. It was only quarter past six. I have always had a habit of waking up early when I am really excited. I looked to my wedding dress which hung on the door of the wardrobe, and crossed the room towards Savannah's crib.

Looking down on my small sleeping daughter, I smiled at her beauty. One of her hands was clenched into a fist, the other relaxed. Her long fine blond eyelashes laid perfectly on her upper cheeks and her eyebrows were endearingly knotted as if she was concentrating on her dreams.

"My gorgeous baby Savannah, I love you so much" I whispered, taking hold of her tiny relaxed hand and stroking her soft smooth skin. Whenever I touch her I feel a uncontrollable surge of love for her. It was the same feeling I feel whenever Sky is near me. Unconditional love.

I smiled as her eyes slowly fluttered open, that beautiful sparkle appearing. Savannah grabbed my finger and made a sweet babble that made my heart melt to a puddle. "Oh angel you are so adorable." I whispered leaning down and kissing her sweet scented forehead.

"Come here baby girl" I said happily lifting her into my arms and cradling her against my chest. Walking back I sat on the bed. Savannah held tightly to my top and cuddled in close. Resting back against the pillows, I began to feed my daughter.

Listening to the soft suckling noises coming from Savannah, I thought back to the day of her birth. The 16th of May.

_Sophie woke up with a start. Putting her hand on her bulging baby bump, she felt a warm liquid in between her legs. "It's time" She gulped. Trying not to panic, she shoved Sky to wake him. "No" He grumbled pulling the blanket around him. _

"_Sky" Sophie breathed feeling her stomach painfully contract. As pain ran through her body, she closed her eyes and clutched her stomach. "Baby" Sky said rolling over when he heard her pained whimpers. _

"_Our baby...Is coming now" Sophie whispered. "Get me to Hospital" Sky jumped up immediately on hearing this, he could tell she was scared by the frantic look in her eyes. Quickly, he threw on a t-shirt and grabbed his and Sophie coats. _

"_Alright, here we go" He said helping Sophie put her coat and shoes on. Rushing with his own shoes, he ran back to the bed to Sophie. "Don't worry Soph, everything is going to be ok. And you are not going through it alone. I am here for you" He soothed knowing all of her worries. _

_Smiling reassuringly at his fiancée, he put one arm behind her knees, the other behind her back and lifted her into his arms bridle style. Sophie whimpered softly, tears forming in her blue eyes. Sky carried her down the stairs from the flat and to the car park near by. _

"_We will be there in no time at all" He said sitting her gently into the front passenger seat and kissing her forehead. Climbing into the drivers seat, Sky started the car and pulled away quickly. The Hospital was about Twenty minutes away. _

_Sighing as they stopped at some traffic lights, Sky looked to Sophie. She was breathing deeply, her eyes closed and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Almost there" He smiled taking her hand in his and kissing it. _

_Sophie placed her free hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly. "I can't wait to see you baby, I love you" She breathed. Arriving at the main New York hospital, Sophie bit her lip as another contraction hit her hard. _

_Sky rushed around to her side of the car and lifted her into his arms once more. Running as fast as he could, he carried her into the maternity unit. "Help please, my fiancée is in labor." He stated to the receptionist. _

"_Yes sir, her name?" The receptionist asked checking her computer. "Sophia Sheridan" Sky replied. The receptionist signaled a wheelchair for Sophie, and told the midwife to take her to delivery room number three. _

_Helping Sophie to sit back against the pillows on the bed, Sky sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders as the midwife checked her progress. "Right Sophia, you are at nine centimeters. About another fifteen minutes and we will need you start pushing" The midwife said. _

_Sophie groaned in pain, resting her head on Sky's shoulder. "Ow, I wish I could just start pushing now" She sighed. "Shh, it's alright baby" Sky hushed kissing her lightly. _

_Sky held Sophie's hand as her pains increased, the contractions getting closer and closer together. "Ok Sophia, at the next contraction I want you to push ok love" The midwife asked, getting more towels ready. Sophie nodded, feeling the contraction build. _

"_Arrrggghh" Sophie screamed pushing as hard as she could. Sky kissed the side of her head and wiped her sweaty brow. "You are doing brilliantly baby" He smiled. Fidgeting as the pain started again, Sophie tightly squeezed Sky's hand. "Ow" She whimpered preparing herself to push. _

_Screaming in agony, She pushed once more. "Well Done Sophia, your baby is coming great. I can see the head. Just a few more pushes" The midwife said. The contractions were only a minute or so away now. _

​​_Closing her eyes, Sophie was struggling to find anymore energy."Come on Soph, our baby needs you to keep going" Sky said tugging her hair behind her ears. "Arrrggghh" She screamed once again. _

_Sophie was so tired, the thought of holding her and Sky's baby in her arms at last willing her on. Trying to keep her mind on that thought, she yelled as she pushed again. "One more time Sophia" the midwife said as prepared to pull the baby from it's mother. _

_Sky held Sophie tight in his arms, feeling tears in his eyes. He hated seeing Sophie in pain and knowing there was nothing he could do about it. The sound of her loud scream filled the room again, finally followed by the sound of a baby's cry. _

_Sophie laid back heavily against the pillows and closed her eyes in exhaustion. "Well done baby, I love you" Sky smiled kissing her cheek and running his fingers through her hair. "Congratulations, a lovely healthy baby girl" the midwife grinned handing Sophie the tiny blanket wrapped baby._

_Sophie and Sky looked in awe at their minute daughter, tears slowly trickling down both their cheeks. The baby's tears calmed as Sophie tightened her hold on her newborn child. "Ah yes baby, that's your mummy not some strange midwife" the midwife laughed. _

"_She's beautiful" Sky chuckled wrapping his arms around his fiancée and daughter. "Absolutely perfect" Sophie replied planting a soft kiss on the baby girl's forehead. Taking hold of the baby's tiny hand, Sky kissed it quickly. _

"_What are we going to call her?" He asked. "Um, what do think of Savannah?" Sophie replied. "I love it" Sky smiled. "Savannah ... It will be Sheridan for now. Until we marry" Soph nodded. "Whatever way it is wonderful. She is wonderful" Sky replied looking down at the now sleeping baby in Sophie's arms. _

_About ten minutes later, Sky left the room to feel in the necessary forms, leaving Sophie and newborn Savannah to rest. Yawning, Sophie held her sleeping daughter close to her chest and allowed her own eyes to close. _

_Sky sighed in endearment at the sight of his two beautiful girls sound asleep in the bed. Sitting beside them, he wrapped his arms around them both. "Hey Sky" Sophie said sleepily,resting her head on his shoulder. "Hi my babies" Sky replied. "Finally I spend my time with who I want to then fill out forms" _

_Sophie passed Savannah to him and rested against his body. "I love you Savannah, you little angel" he smiled kissing her forehead. _

Smiling at the memory, I looked down at Savannah. She was sleeping soundly in my arms. Even though it was so incredibly painful, I love that memory. Kissing my daughter's forehead I sighed. "You were worth all that pain baby girl"


	10. Let me go and here I will stay

Chapter ten 

Let me go but here I will stay

POV – Donna

I smiled as I stepped into Sophie's room to see my daughter and granddaughter laying fast asleep snuggled together on the bed. Sophie was laying with her back to the door, one hand tucked under her pillow and the other holding Savannah's hand as they slept.

Sighing at the sweetness of them both, I crossed the floor to the dressing table and put the breakfast tray down . Running my fingers along the photos that framed the mirror, I laughed at some of my favorite pictures of Sophie as a little girl.

There seemed to be a photo for every year of Sophie's life. I remember taking the first photo well like it was yesterday. She was a few hours old, dressed in a pale pink baby grow laying back on a simple white blanket. It was a amazing blue of her eyes that made my heart swell with love.

Sophie was just such a fun loving, happy little girl. In every photograph, she shows her beautiful smile and has that sparkle in her eyes. I stopped at the eighth photo, when Sophie was seven years old. It shows her on the stage in the courtyard, giggling after her first singing performance.

Everyone had adored her singing, so sweet and innocent. It was my birthday party if I remember rightly, and that was my favorite birthday present, hearing my little baby girl sing for me.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I decided to get things ready for preparations of today's wedding. Opening the drawer, I pulled out Sophie's make up box and hair brush. Both had multi – colored swirls painted on them. She did always occupied herself with anything to do with art.

"Morning Mum" I heard from behind me. Turning, I saw Sophie now resting up on her elbows, running her fingers through her long golden hair. "Hey baby girl, I did not mean to wake you" I replied moving and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Thats ok, I should be awake anyway." She said looking at the clock. "Wow, have I really been asleep for an hour and a half. I think I fell asleep again around quarter to seven." Smiling, I stroked Savannah's head, her thin layer of golden blond hair feeling soft to my touch.

"We have to be at the Chapel at 12:00" I said turning to plant a kiss on Sophie's forehead. "Exactly, that's only three hours and three quarters away" She replied. "Let's get a start then. I brought you breakfast" I smiled, getting up and passing Sophie the breakfast tray.

"Aw, you shouldn't have done" Sophie giggled looking at me with her innocent ocean blue eyes. "Can't I spoil my precious baby girl on the morning of her wedding day?" I asked taking Savannah into my arms so Soph could start her breakfast. "Thanks mum" Sophie said eating her toast. "No problem sweetie" I replied cradling my granddaughter close to my chest and kissing her forehead.

As Sophie finished her breakfast she put the tray on the bedside cabinet and stood up from the bed. "Right mum, I am going to have a shower" Sophie said kissing Savannah's head and then my cheek.

"Ok baby girl" I smiled watching her walk into the bathroom and looking back to Savannah. I hated seeing Sophie grow up, now longer my little girl but a grown woman about to take a husband and raising a child of her own.

Before I knew it, Sophie was standing beside me, her hair held up in a towel. "Hey Soph" I said quickly laying Savannah back into her crib. After drying her hair, I smiled as Sophie sat on my lap.

I felt as if she was eight years old again, when she would sit on my lap and let me paint her nails. I could not help but think that I am losing Sophie, my darling child. Even though I now have Sam, nothing can replace the love I have for Sophie. She is still the most important thing in my life.

Once Sophie's nails were painted, we sat together in the alcove looking through the photographs. Every one seemed to have a story. "That was that first summer Ali and Lisa came to stay here" Sophie smiled taking hold of the photo of the three girls aged around eleven.

"You three gave me and their parents the right run around, we could not control you" I laughed remembering seeing them in the morning at breakfast then not again until the evening at dinner. "Yep" Sophie giggled.

Grabbing the last photo, Sophie smiled fondly at it. It showed her and Sky on the day of their engagement. "I can't wait to marry you Sky" She said, looking to the clock. 10:30. "I better be getting Savannah into her dress, then I will get into my dress."

I nodded watching Sophie wander over to the wardrobe and pulling out a hanger that held a tiny dress in place. "Wow, that's an amazing dress Soph" I said admiring Savannah's dress. It was perfect white in color, the skirt had a silk top layer with lace underneath and the top of the dress was silk with silver flowers embroidered on. It was beautiful.

"Thank you" Sophie smiled gently taking Savannah from my arms and laying her on the bed. Quickly changing her from her Baby grow to her dress, Soph took her gorgeous three month old daughter into her arms and held her close.

"Hey my angel, you are so pretty" She cooed adjusting the dress and kissing her forehead. "I love you so so much" As I watched Sophie with Savannah, I sighed to myself. Smiling slightly as Sophie laid Savannah into my arms, I knew Sophie was all grown up.

I cuddled Savannah close to my chest as Sophie changed into her wedding dress. "My grandchild, you are my first grandchild." I smiled enjoying the baby girl's lovely warmth. I can not believe I am a grandmother at 40. It was such a shock when she told me she was expecting.

I was not going to allow myself to get angry at her for getting pregnant so young, I was not going to be like my mother. I just told her that I was always going to be there for her whenever she needed me.

Lost in my thoughts, I did not notice Sophie walk from the bathroom and sitting at the dressing table. Laying Savannah in her crib, I wandered over to her. "Hey baby girl, you look absolutely beautiful" I smiled running my fingers through her soft golden waves.

"Thanks" Sophie replied passing me the hairbrush. Plaiting two sections of her back and clipping it, I kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Soph" I sighed lovingly. "I can't believe you are leaving me"

Sophie turned to face me. "Leaving you, how am I doing that? I am just getting married, I am not going anywhere" She replied. "You're staying here?" I asked. Sophie nodded. "Yeah, after staying in New York, Sky and I decided that we love it here to much to live anywhere else"

Smiling I wrapped my arms around her quickly. "Oh, my little girl is all grown up" I said. Sophie pulled away from my arms and kissed my cheeks. Nodding at the innocence that she still showed, I began clipping white flower clips in to her curly strands of hair.

"Let my grow up mum, and here I will stay. I will never leave" Sophie said as we stood in front of the mirror. "I love you" Holding her hand, I gave it a tight squeeze. "I love you Soph"


	11. Taking hands

Chapter eleven

Taking hands

POV – Narrative 

"Ready Soph?" Lisa asked picking up her bouquet of flowers and passing Sophie hers. "As I will ever be, nervous butterflies like crazy but so excited and happy." Sophie replied. She stood in her bedroom with Lisa, Ali, Donna and little Savannah, they were just checking everything was ready.

"Alright then" Donna said looking to the clock. "We better be going" Sophie nodded, following her mother out of the room, Ali and Lisa walking behind her. Smiling as she was lifted onto a waiting donkey in the courtyard, Sophie looked up excitedly at the chapel on the hill.

Donna watched her daughter and the two bridesmaids happily chatting as they walked, she thought of what Sophie had said 'Let me grow up and here I will stay, I will never leave'. She knew she had to take a back seat and let her daughter take the lead of her new life.

Once she had married Sky, it would be official and they could and will live happily together as man and wife with their perfect beautiful daughter. It was just what Sophie wanted. Donna remembered that Sophie had said just over a year ago, when she had children she wanted them to know their dad, and Savannah had hers with her. Sky.

Looking down at Savannah in her arms, She smiled. "Hey baby girl, you have got the best mummy and daddy you could ever dream for" She said stroking the little girl's cheek with her finger. Savannah gave a sweet babble in response as if to say 'I know I do' and grabbed her grandmother's finger.

Arriving at the chapel, Sam was waiting outside for them. "Look at you Soph, you look beautiful" He smiled standing up from the bench and giving Sophie a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" Sophie replied. Having become close to Sam after his marriage to Donna, Sophie had decided to have him walk her down the aisle.

"See you in there baby girl" Donna said turning to walk into the chapel. "Yeah" Sophie replied happily. Once Donna had walked inside with Savannah, Sophie linked her arm with Sam's. Smiling, Sam held Sophie's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

He really felt Sophie was now his daughter and hoped with all his heart that she really was his. Sophie felt the same, she wanted Sam to be her dad so much. Even though she loved Bill and Harry also, something told her that Sam was the one.

Biting her lip with both excitement and nerves as the music started, Sophie looked to Sam. "Alright?" She asked. "If you are" Sam replied, Sophie nodded as they began to walk into the Chapel. As they slowly walked down the aisle, she saw that everyone was smiling at her and often whispering 'Oh doesn't she look pretty' and 'Little Sophie is all grown up'.

Sliding her hand out of Sam's, Sophie turned to face Sky at the alter. Sky took her hands gently into his and whispered into her ear. "You look gorgeous baby". Sophie smiled moving closer to him.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of these two people, a happy event for all involved" The priest said standing before the pair on the other side of the alter. "I am sure that today even Aphrodite will smile upon this pair" Sophie smiled knowing that it was true.

"The love that Sophie and Sky show for each other is clear and true, and as man and wife that love will grow. Under the eyes of God, today they will marry" He continued. "Always there for each other, I hope they will stand by each other's sides until death do they part"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And here to, I pledge you my faithfulness." Sky recited. Feeling an unbelievable surge of love heating her body, Sophie repeated the promise.

"Do you Sky Hansen take Sophia Sheridan as your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked. Sky smiled taking the ring from Pepper. "I do" he replied, slipping the slim golden ring onto Sophie's finger.

"And do you Sophia Sheridan take Sky Hansen as your lawful wedded Husband?" The priest asked turning to Sophie." I do" She replied slipping a matching gold ring onto Sky's finger. "I happily pronounce you man and wife" the priest smiled. "You may now kiss the bride"

Sky smiled leaning in and kissing Sophie lovingly. The kiss felt different, it meant more. Their first kiss as a married couple. Pulling away from their kiss, they gently pressed their foreheads together and gazed into each other's happy eyes.

Everyone clapped the couple as they turned towards the aisle. "And I will send a change of name under marriage of parents to the hospital so young Savannah will become Savannah Hansen" the priest added.

As the now married couple began to walk down the aisle, confetti was thrown over them in a blur of colors. "I am so happy for you sweetie" Donna smiled wiping a stray tear and passing Savannah to her. "Thanks mum" Sophie replied.

The wedding party happily gathered outside the chapel for the photographs. Photos were taken of the new husband and wife alone and with their daughter, some of Sophie and Donna, Sophie and the bridesmaids and everyone else.

When it came to a photo of Sophie with her father, Sophie looked to Sam, then Bill and Harry. "Then it will be a photograph of me and my three fathers" she laughed. She sat on the low stone wall, Harry on one side and Sam on the other. Bill stood behind.

Donna smiled, that was one of her favorite photos.


	12. What are you doing here?

**Set three days later .... POV – Narrative**

Sophie sat at the front desk, admiring her wedding ring. Even though she had only been married to Sky for three days, she now knew she fully belonged with him and they could not be happier being man and wife and having their beautiful daughter.

"Excuse me, can you book me in please?" Someone asked. Sophie looked up and her eyes met with another womans. She could have only been a year or so older then her but was defiantly taller.

Her gaze was annoyed and cold, her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, and she wore a light blue summer dress that stopped on her knees. Her accent was just like Sky's, a London accent.

"Yes, for how long will you be staying?" Sophie asked. "Two weeks for the moment" The woman replied coldly. "Okay then, Name​​​​​​​​?" Sophie continued trying to ignore the woman's unfriendly tone.

Sophie looked to the baby monitor on the desk next to her when a high pitched cry come from it. "Okay baby" Sophie sighed even though her mind was saying 'Saved by the sound of a baby's cry'. She smiled at Sky as he come down the stairs.

"Sky can you take over here while I go see to Savannah?" She asked. The woman stared at Sky, knowing she had found what she was looking for.

"Yes of course baby" Sky replied hooking his finger under Sophie's chin making her look up before kissing her deeply. "Love you" He smiled. "Love you too darling" Sophie grinned stepping past and heading down the corridor.

"Georgina" Sky said shocked turning to the woman at the front desk. "Nice to see you remember me Sky, now what are you doing here?" She replied.

"Living here" Sky replied simply. "You left me to come here for a holiday I have not seen you since" Georgina argued. "Yes, I did and now I live here" Sky said annoyed.

"With that little cow?" She asked. "What did you just call Sophie? That's my wife you talking about" Sky replied getting more and more angry at her.

"Your wife!" Georgina yelled. "Sky what's going on here?" Sophie asked now standing beside the desk, Savannah cradled in her arms. "I come back so Savannah can see her daddy, and you two are arguing"

"Georgina Tantly, the last girl I was with before I came here." Sky replied gently taking his baby into his arms. "He only left me because he is such a flirt, he could not resist toying with Greek girls. And look who he has married and got a little brat out of" Georgina shouted.

"Now that is a complete lie... I know my husband and he was never like that" Sophie defended. "Thank you baby" Sky said tightening his protective hold of his daughter. "I left you because of this, your obsessive way of attempting to stick to me like glue"

"I love you, that's way" She argued. "Well, I don't love you anymore" Sky shouted. Sophie took Sky's hand. "Scared of me Sophie, aw how sad. Sky's no comforter, he's only a bastard" Georgina yelled edging ever closer to Sophie.

"No he is not, he is the most lovely person I know. From what I can see of you, you are a lonely bitch who scavenges round for a man" Sophie shouted, tears building in her eyes.

"Excuse me" Georgina said rudely. "Call me a bitch, I call you a man stealer" Sky pulled Sophie by the hand and walked her away. "Baby, don't let Georgina bother you" He whispered, handing Savannah back to her. "Why is she here?" Sophie replied.

"I don't know Soph" Sky sighed kissing her forehead. "I am going to deal with her, I am going to have to book her in. But I promise you that everything will be alright" Sophie nodded turning down the corridor.

"Why did you choose her, Sophie" Georgina asked. "Because she is ten times better then you could ever be" Sky replied.

"Is there a problem here?" Sam asked coming into the lobby and putting the tool box under the front desk. "Yes, Georgina my ex girlfriend" Sky grumbled.

"Sky, I still love you yet you come to Greece, fall in love, marry a good for nothing midget, and have a kid with her" Georgina shouted.

Sam bit his lip wandering would could have been said before he arrived. " Should I book you in Georgina, and then you and Sky can stay far away from each other" He said trying to play the peacemaker.

"I would appreciate that Sam" Sky said wandering away down the corridor. Stepping into his and Sophie's room, he sighed when he saw Sophie curled small on the bed, still holding Savannah is her arms and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Baby, what did I say about ignoring her" He said sitting next to her. "I know I know but..." Sophie stuttered resting her head on Sky's shoulder and holding Savannah's hand. "But what Soph" Sky asked.

"What a great start to married life hey? Three days.... Married three days. And your ex girl friend shows up and starts shouting hell" Sophie replied tearfully.

"That's alright, ignore Georgina. She is a bitch as you said. Look what we have Sophie, you and me as Husband and Wife" Sky soothed, looking down at their daughter. "And Savannah, our angel"


	13. A look behind the visitor

**POV – Sophie The Next day**

Closing the door behind me, I smiled down at Savannah in my arms. Sky had left a note saying to meet him at the beach, where it could just be Him, me and little Savannah. We have not had that much time together as a family since we married four days ago, especially with that Georgina showing up yesterday.

Wandering down the steps from the courtyard, I bit my lip as she came strolling up before me. "Sophie" She said coldly. "Georgina" I grumbled holding Savannah closer to my body. "Where are you off to?" She replied.

"Do you really think I am going to tell you that?" I said, wandering how stupid she could be. "I can not figure out what it is that Sky sees in you" Georgina scoffed moving to step past. "You are nothing more then a silly little girl, ugly and small"

"I won't say what I really see in you Georgina, that would be sinking to your level and I will not do that" I replied allowing my feisty attitude to show true.

"Oh really, think your better then me do you?" She replied rudely. "Well, I have already said what I think of you. And I think that little brat you are holding is the hideous baby I have ever seen"

Attempting to ignore her hurtful comments, I stepped past her and rushed down the steps. Once she was out of hearing range, I took hold of Savannah's hand. "Oh she is the meanest person ever, I don't about her calling me ugly but how can she call you hideous my angel?" I sighed.

Arriving at the beach, I saw Sky sitting on the sand staring out of sea. "Hey handsome" I smiled coming and sitting beside him. "Hey Sophie, hello little angel" Sky chuckled, stroking Savannah's cheek.

"Are you ok Baby" Sky asked tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Oh, saw that Georgina on the way down here" I murmured. Sky wrapped his arms around me and Savannah, pulling us closer to him.

"What did she say to you, Soph?" He asked. "That she does not see what you see in me, and that all she can see in me is that I am small and ugly" I replied resting my head against his shoulder.

"You ugly.... That's is ridiculous. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Sky smiled kissing the side of my head. "I said to her that I was not going to say what I thought of her because that would be sinking to her level" I added.

"That's much better" Sky smiled. "Then she went to far and I walked away. She said that Savannah was the most hideous baby she had ever seen" I continued, feeling a tear going down my cheek.

"What.... She is an angel, absolutely gorgeous. But what does Georgina know, I don't know what I ever saw in her" Sky soothed kissing away the tear. "What was she like... When you were with her?" I asked.

"At first, we were inseparable. We went to the same school so met up every time we were not in lessons. I really liked her, and she will liked me as you can see." Sky explained. Resting against his body, I passed Savannah to him.

"The problem came when my cousins were in town. Georgina saw me in the town with Olivia, one of my cousins, she was a year younger then me and quite pretty. Georgina thought I was cheating on her, She was like she is now, acting really jealous and hating Olivia" I looked at him, knowing how Olivia must have felt.

"God, it took me ages to convince her that Olivia was my cousin, but still she was acting jealous, clinging to me like crazy. That was only about a month before I first came here" Sky sighed.

"Oh, that explains things. So, you left her before coming here?" I asked. "Yeah, she says it is because I am a flirt but really it was because I could not stand her clinging to me anymore. And, I came here and met you." Sky replied.

"Oh Sky, I love you so so much my husband" I smiled kissing him. "Love you too my wife" He chuckled laying a now sleeping Savannah down between us. Grinning, I laid down beside her, Sky doing the same.

"Yes, we can ignore that stupid Georgina my baby girl. You are the most beautiful baby in the whole entire world" I whispered kissing Savannah's forehead. "Yeah, you are my two gorgeous girls and you the most important things in my life" Sky smiled.

**I am so so so sorry that this chapter is so short but I am being hit with that dreaded writers block again. **

**Thank you all the people who read and review my three MAMMA MIA stories, this one, The girl with the Golden hair, and Butterfly fly away. I hope you like them all. **

**Thank you to ImADynamo, Shanice Loves Shermicheal, E-SCOPE, 1itailianbella, I have doubts,Softestspokengrace, PhilydelphiaDynamo, and Pinetail Meryl Alice Jackson. **

**To all the people here who have read Butterfly Fly Away, do you think I should write another songfic?**


	14. Reason

**Sorry about the delayed update, that damn writers block. But here we go...**

Sky sighed lightly, making sure Sophie was fully asleep and slipping out of the bed. Silently, he checked his on his sleeping daughter and walked out of the room. Desperate not to be caught, he crept past the living room and up the stairs towards the guest corridors. Stopping outside the room he knew Georgina was staying in, he listened carefully. Sky could hear the sound of the T.V blaring away, something in Greek, and the sound of Georgina growing quickly frustrated "Can't this dumb tv give me English".

He cursed under his breath, before knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Georgina snapped. "It's me, Sky" he replied, twisting the door knob and stepping in to the room. "Ah, Sky. Finally came to your senses and headed back to me hey" she said acting like she was the best woman in the world. "No, I came to ask you to stop being such a bitch actually" Sky answered, shocked that she would even think that.

"What did you just say about me Sky Hansen?" Georgina said coldly. "You are nothing but a bitch, I don't know what I ever saw in you. You have no right to come around here and throw about insults especially at my wife and my daughter" Sky retorted, growing very annoyed at the troublesome guest. "You left me, I just came to claim what is mine. You." She laughed rudely.

Sky shook his head in disbelief and held up his hand, showing his wedding ring. "You can't claim me Georgina, I am a married man. I am Sophie's man" He pointed out. Georgina sighed dramatically, grumbling something under her breath. "You will regret marrying that girl, little girlie Sophie. Trust me." She muttered. "Her name is Sophie, and I will not regret anything." Sky replied.

"Well then, I guess I will have to return to London and tell your parents about your wife and kid, they will not be pleased" Georgina laughed. Sky stared at her, it suddenly clicking. If she had really wanted him back, she would have came sooner. His parents must have told her about where they thought their son was, and asked her to come looking.

"They asked you to come didn't they?" Sky yelled, sick of holding calm. "You catch on fast" Georgina shouted, that sarcastic edge to her voice. "Get out" Sky said through gritted teeth. "What was that Sky?" She replied. "I said get out of here" Sky shouted. "Not your hotel, you can't kick me out" Georgina scoffed.

Sky turned on his heel and walked out of the room. "Just watch me" he shouted as he did so. Turning for the stairs, he was stopped by Donna. "What's all the shouting?" She asked. "I will spare you the details, just please, do not allow her to stay any longer, she has caused enough trouble for me and Soph already" Sky replied gesturing to Georgina who stood behind him.

"Wait, what sort of trouble?" Donna said looking for Georgina to Sky. "Well, comes here and demands that I ditch Sophie and go back to England with her. I refuse, of course. She sees Soph and Savannah the next day, insults them, calls my daughter hideous and calls yours nothing better then an ugly midget. Now she admits that my parents sent her here to get me back" Sky explained.

Donna was furious, stepping past Sky and standing in front of Georgina "How dare you?" She shouted. Georgina smirked. "Wipe that filthy grin off of your face, go gather your things and leave" Donna continued. "Fine, I will leave you be with your worthless baby brat and her cow of a mother" Georgina blasted at Sky before turning back to her room.

Sky sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Is Soph still asleep?" He asked completely ignoring Georgina's ferocious glares she shot over her shoulder as she walked away. "Nah, I heard Savannah crying about five minutes ago" Donna replied. "Well, night" Sky murmured heading down the stairs. Donna swore under her breath once she was alone in the corridor, taking an instant hatred of Georgina. No one insulted her baby, and her baby's baby and gets away with it.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Sky saw Sophie standing looking down into Savannah's crib. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as she lent back against his body. "She'll be gone in the morning then" Sophie muttered. "Yeah, just leaving me, you and little Savannah to our lives" Sky replied.

Sophie squirmed out of his hold and turned to face him "Liar" She scoffed. "I heard more then you thought I did. I do she came here because your parents sent her, just because she won't be here does not been we can live our lives. Your parents are not going to give in" Sky bit his lip, how could she read his mind like that?

"Sky, what if they come?" Sophie said tears trickling down her cheeks. Sky could not bear to see her cry, putting his hands on her cheeks he wiped her tears away. "They come, well, we deal with them together please, I'm sorry for not telling you that from the start, please. " Sky begged. Sophie closed her eyes wrapping his arms around him. "Oh Sky, stop it. Stop apologizing, I know that you were only protecting me and our daughter and we love you that but..." Sophie allowed her voice to fail her as she sobbed.

"But what Baby?" Sky asked. "I wish it could just be fine, nothing to bother us." Sophie replied no louder then a whisper. Sighing, She looked up to Sky. "Promise you will never leave me please" She said sternly.

"Promise you a million times, I will never leave you Sophie. I love you to much and our little angel" Sky replied. Sophie nodded, turning back to Savannah. The baby girl stared up at her parents, her turquoise eyes big, her fists clenched as she began to cry. "Hush, little one" Sophie soothed taking Savannah into her arms and leaning back against Sky. He wrapped his arm around both of them, holding them tight. "I know, I love you" Sophie whispered kissing his cheek.

Sky smiled stroking Savannah's head as she settled slightly. "Let's just live our lives hey, what happens, happens. Everything is going to be alright" He whispered kissing the baby on the forehead then kissing Sophie's soft lips deeply. "Yeah" Sophie sighed, turning and placing their daughter into his arms.


	15. More trouble this way comes

**Set a month after last. POV – SAM**

I smiled to myself, watching Sophie and Sky together then looking down at Savannah sleeping peacefully in my arms. Rocking her gently, I placed a kiss on her sweet little forehead. 'My granddaughter' I thought, feeling a surge of life for the baby girl. I wonder if this is how it would have felt to hold Sophie as a baby.

Sophie and Sky were sat on the edge of the jetty, cuddled together. Their conversations were muffled by the sound of the gentle breeze, Sophie's laughter was all I could hear from where they were. "If Sky really has a wife and a kid, he really has thrown his life down the pan" I heard from behind me.

Turning, I saw a man and woman walking side by side. The woman had light brown hair held messily up in a bun, it was the man that caught my attention. He was tall, with dark brown curly brown hair. As he looked back over his shoulder, I noticed he also had deep brown eyes. He looked like Sky.

"John, we don't even know to start looking for him. Should we start at this Villa Donna place?" The woman said. "Yes" The man replied. Slowly, I turned away trying to ignore them. We would find them back at the hotel if that's where they wanted to stay. "You alright?" Donna asked resting her head on my shoulder and stroking Savannah's hand.

"Yeah, but I don't things are going to stay good for Sophie and Sky, I think those two people there are his parents. I heard them saying if Sky really has a wife and kid, he really has thrown his life down the pan. They want to find him" I whispered.

"Oh no, Soph was saying about that after Georgina left. How she hoped that they don't come to ruin things" Donna replied. "Absolutely" I nodded, passing Savannah to her as she began

to cry. "Shh, darling, shh" She soothed, rocking the baby in her arms. The crying calmed, and my mind began to wonder.

_Watching her place a delicate kiss on our granddaughter's forehead, I imagined me and Donna having a baby together, now. I know that Sophie may be mine, but I wish that we could have a child now we are happily married. _

"Sky" I heard Sophie giggle, breaking me from my thoughts. Her and Sky were on the end of the jetty nearer the beach, both laughing and mucking about. Sky had his arms wrapped around Sophie's waist, holding her off of the ground.

She looked so happy, and just seeing her like that made me happy. Sophie wrapped her arms around Sky's neck, giving up on her attempt to get free from his hold, and rested her head on his shoulder. They were just one of the happiest couples I had ever seen.

"What are you thinking about honey?" Donna asked. "Shall we go back to the villa now, for two reasons. One I want to speak to you privately and two, if those were Sky's parents we can calm them before they actually see him." I replied.

"Alright then" Donna answered standing up. "We going to head back to the villa now, see you all later" She smiled as Lisa happily took Savannah into her arms. "What is this talk privately, thing." She asked as we walked hand and hand up the track towards the villa.

"Oh, well. Donna, have you thought about us, um, having a baby together" I said quietly. "What! Oh, Sam. It would be wonderful to raise a child with you now, but I am 39 years old and you are 41. It is not that easy now" She replied. "But it would be wonderful for us to have a baby together"

"Exactly" I sighed. "I guess there is no harm in trying for a baby" Donna laughed. I pulled her closer to me, smiling widely. "Really Donna?" I asked. "Yes, but we keep the trying for a baby thing to us, we make it seem like if the best happens a perfect surprise" Donna replied.

"Deal" I chuckled. "Maybe we should start trying tonight?" Donna giggled playfully hitting my arm."If you get lucky Carmichael" She smiled. Arriving back at the hotel, we saw the man and woman sitting in the lobby.

"Ah yes, can we get checked in please"The man asked. "Yes, indeed" Donna nodded walking to the front desk and opening the booking ledger. "Name?" The woman took a pen from her pocket and passed it to the man.

"Benjamin and Eleanor Hansen, we will pay by the day thank you" He said signing the name. I bit my lip, shoot, it is them I thought. "Okay then, is there any thing else I can help you with" Donna asked.

"Well actually, we came here looking for our son. A friend who came here recently told us that he is here, with a wife and a child" Benjamin said. "His name is Sky"

Donna sighed. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do know Sky. He is married..." She said. I quickly moved to stand beside her. "Married to my daughter Sophie, and they do have a baby. A little girl called Savannah." "Thank you, we will speak to him later" The woman grumbled.

"Oh God, they don't seem happy about that do they?" Donna murmured. "Not at all. Heres hoping that they do not cause to much trouble" I replied. "Yeah" She whispered wrapping her arms around me and holding tight. "Soph, Sky and little Savannah don't deserve this trouble"

**An hour later POV NARRATIVE**

Sky wrapped his arm tighter around Sophie and Savannah as they walked into the lobby. Eleanor stood at the top of the stairs, watching them. "Benjamin, here he is" She whispered, gesturing for him to join her.

"Sky Hansen, Nice to see you again" He boomed. "Dad,mum what are you doing here?" Sky asked.


	16. Forcing ways

**POV – Narrative**

Sophie looked up at Sky's parents, her new in-laws, and knew instantly that they did not like her. Shyly, She stepped closer to Sky and tightened her protective hold of Savannah."Sky, your are twenty-one years old and look at you. A wife and a child. What happened to all those plans we made together? Benjamin asked, a look of true anger burning in his eyes.

"Plans we made together, don't make me laugh" Sky scoffed. "You planned everything for me, I did not get a choice in any matter" Eleanor sighed. "What did we always tell you Sky?" She asked.

"Get a job, earn a good living, then take a wife and start a family" Sky recited like it was some great oath. "And off you go, running off at the age of seventeen to 'find yourself' and the next thing we know is that you choose to live here. And now you have thrown your life away" Benjamin ranted.

"No, you threw my life away, the life that you wanted for me, by never letting me do what I wanted to. Living here, with Sophie and our daughter Savannah, I am the happiest I have ever been. What you both did was pathetic, sending that Georgina here as a rotten spy. Do you want to ruin my life?" Sky defended.

"Come on Sky, be reasonable. You are a bright lad, if you had stayed at school there is no knowing where you could be now?" Eleanor shouted.

"Well, I can tell you where I would be now if I had done that. Stuck in some stuck-up stuffy dead end office job. Sure maybe, I would have more money then I do here, but I would not have what I have here. A wife and a daughter that I completely adore with all of my heart." Sky retorted.

"Sky, you stupid stupid boy" Eleanor scoffed. "Oh come on, why don't you just pack up and head back to England. I never want to see you again" Sky shouted, taking Sophie by the hand. Walking into their bedroom, Sophie turned to Sky. "What's going to happen?" she whispered.

Sky smiled reassuringly watching her lay Savannah into her crib, and wrapped his arms around her tight. "Nothing, don't you worry baby." He replied. "My parents are control freaks, they can not stand not getting their ways. But look at this way Soph, they can't change anything with us." Sophie nodded as they sat on the bed. "Yeah, you, me and Savannah can't be separated" she smiled.

"No, we can't." Sky agreed.

**During the night**

Sky sighed, slowly climbing out of bed when he heard Savannah crying. "Come here angel, let's go get you your bottle" He said lifting her into his arms and carrying her from the room.

Checking the temperature of the milk on his wrist, he smiled as he began to feed his five month old daughter. Listening to her contented swallowing, he slowly began to relax. No matter how hard he tried he could not help but worry about his parents. What could they do?

Holding Savannah in his arms until she fell asleep again, Sky laid her back into her cot and looked at Sophie as she slept. Creeping back towards the bed, he kissed her cheeks and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you Sophie, and that will never change. I meant what I said, I am the happiest I have ever been here. With you and Savannah, don't you worry and don't you ever forget how much you mean to me, both of you" He whispered.

Sighing, Sky slumped back on the wooden bench outside the villa, letting the cool nighttime breeze cover him. "I wish that I was not so worried about my parents" he said to himself placing his head in his hands. "You alright son?" Sky looked up to see his dad standing beside the bench. "Yeah, fine." He scoffed trying not to sound startled by his father's sudden appearance.

"I just come out here and sit sometimes when I can't sleep" He continued. "Oh really, well me and your mother had the same problem. We were down in the lower courtyard, can you come and join us for a moment. We just want to talk to you, less angered as it was earlier." Benjamin replied.

"You aren't angry anymore then?" Sky asked. "No, we want to a calm conversation with you about this" Benjamin smiled.

**In the morning (POV – Sophie)**

Smiling, I rolled on to my back, my eyes still closed. I could feel the sun already coming through the slot window above the bed, warm and lovely. Opening my eyes, I saw that Sky was not laying beside me.

I thought nothing of it, knowing that he often wakes up before me and says that he never has the heart to wake me. Shrugging my shoulders, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I could hear Savannah gurgling away to herself, she sounded so sweet. "Hello my little princess" I smiled lifting her into her arms, my heart feeling with love when she grabbed my finger.

"Yes, I love you to Savannah. My sunshine" I giggled kissing her forehead. "Come on, shall we go see everyone else and see if we can find your daddy" Holding her securely in my arms, I walked out of the room, stopping when I saw a small sheet of paper on the other side of the door. Bending down, I picked it up.

Savannah had fallen back to sleep in my arms as I unfolded the bit of paper. I recognized the writing immediately on the short hurried note.

_Sophie, baby I am so so sorry. I had no choice in the matter. My parents are forcing me, they said if I did not go with them they would take Savannah with them. And I would not allow that to happen to our angel. I love you both so so so much and I hope that you both know that, somehow someway I will find someway to get back to you both soon I hope. _

Tears blurred my vision, as I saw that attached to the the bottom of the paper was Sky's wedding ring.


	17. Heartbroken

**Pov – Sophie**

I took the ring in my hand and dropped the paper so it fell to the floor. Moving back into the room, I laid Savannah into her crib. "Oh angel, your daddy, has gone" I whispered tears running down my cheeks uncontrollably. Running from the room, grabbing the note as I did,my body was trembling and my heart felt as if it was breaking in two.

Reaching the door of Mum's room, I wiped at my tears the best that I could but they were endless. Knocking on the door, I waited for an answer. "Come in" Mum's cheery voice replied. I gulped down my sobs and opened the door slowly. Mum and Sam were laughing and looked so happy as they made their bed, making me feel worse as normally Sky and I would be the same.

Mum turned to face me, her smile disappearing when she saw my tears and shaking body. "Baby girl what's happened?" She asked worriedly rushing to me and hugging me close. I could not speak, the tears taken over as I cried into the crease of her neck. "Hey Soph, shh shh please just tell me what's happened" Mum whispered in to my ear, rubbing my back like she did when I was little.

Trying to stop my painful tears, I moved to look at her. "They've forced him" I choked. "His own parents have forced my husband to leave me and his daughter" Mum looked at me shocked, taking the note from my quivering hand. "Oh Sophie, I am so sorry" She sighed turning me to sit back on the bed. "I can't believe that they threatened to take Savannah"

Sam looked at me with worry in his eyes, sitting beside me. "He did it for Savannah, it was him or her. I hope that he can come back, I can't survive without him" I stuttered. Mum looked to the door when we heard Savannah crying, I should have known she would not stay sleeping for long. Mum smiled reassuringly at me, stroking my hair. "I will go and see to her baby, you stay here with Sam" She said standing and leaving the room.

Sighing, I rested my head on Sam's shoulder, my tears unbroken. "Hey Soph, I am sure that everything is going to be okay. Look I will make some calls, He was forced against his will, that can't be allowed can it" He sighed wrapping his arms around me. Biting my lip, I hugged him tight. "No, taking something from someone without their permission is stealing, Sky did not want to leave. He promised he would never leave me" I replied.

"And I bet he meant it, darling. I know that he would never leave you if he had the choice. Did he take anything with him?" Sam said kissing the top of my head. "I don't think he took much. A few bits of clothing, and a photo of me, him and Savannah at the wedding" I responded. That reminded me, slowly I unclenched my fingers and stared at Sky's wedding ring.

"He does still see me as his wife, doesn't he?" I asked. "Of course he does, you can tell that by how much he says he loves you in the letter" Sam replied. "Thanks Sam" I said finally feeling my tears stopping. "Thanks dad" Sam smiled hugging me tight again. "It feels great to hear you call me that, baby girl" he replied. I grinned, loving hearing him call me his baby girl.

"Savannah wanted to see her mummy, I fed her for you" Mum smiled walking into the room, holding my daughter in her arms. "Thanks mum, I feel a bit better now I have spoken about it. But I still miss him so much" I replied taking Savannah into my arms and holding her close to my chest.

"That's alright honey, I sure that everything will be alright" Mum smiled kissing the side of my head. I nodded, smiling slightly as Savannah reached up and touched my cheek. "Yes, my darling little angel. Let's agree with Grandma and Grandpa, let's just think that everything will be okay" I whispered, kissing her forehead.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**That evening**

I sat back against the pillows on the bed, mobile phone in hand. Sighing, I pressed number one, Sky's speed dial. Putting the phone to my ear, I bit my lip as it rang and rang. "_I am sorry but this number is no longer in service" _The computerized voice said. Groaning, I cut the line and threw the phone to the end of the bed. "Damn them, changing his number so I can't call him" I whispered to myself.

"Oh Sky, I hope that somehow you can come back. When I found out I was expecting Savannah, the thing that made me so happy was that my baby was going to know her dad and nothing was going to change that. When I was growing up, I wanted my dad so much. I want Savannah to have her daddy with her. She misses you Sky, I know she does, and I miss you too more then anything" I said to the silence of the room.

"I'm sorry baby girl" Mum said as she entered the room. "What for, you could not change what has happened?" I replied smiling slightly as she sat next to me. "Not about that sweetie, about your dad. Twenty years, I did not try and do anything about him and him being her. I did not contact them like you did, I am sorry I put that all on you" Mum smiled.

"Mum, I don't mind that I grew up without a dad. I used to, but now I realize that I had a great childhood because I had the best mum in the world" I smiled kissing her cheek. "Oh thank you Soph" Mum laughed hugging me close.

"Almost a year ago, you said to me think about all that we have had. That me and you had some pretty good adventures" I smiled, for a moment, I felt happy again knowing I was not alone. "Yeah, we did didn't we?" Mum agreed, looking at Sky's wedding ring which I had slid onto my finger with mine. "Here do this" She said taking it and threading it onto a simple gold chain that she took from her pocket.

I smiled as she linked it around my neck. "This way you will not lose it is a bit big for your finger" She said. "Thanks mum" I sighed fiddling with the ring. "Do you remember when we first went to New York for Christmas?" I asked sitting back against the pillows, mum sitting close next to me.

"Of course I do. You could have only been five or six years old. You, me, Rosie and Tanya went to go and see a Broadway show on Christmas Eve. When we left, there was snow everywhere. Oh Sophie, you were so excited" Mum laughed. "Yes, I remember we spent hours in the park, just making Snowmen and snow angels" I giggled.

"Then we went back to Tanya's house, and had big cups of hot chocolate and it took ages for you to fall asleep as you wanted to see Santa" Mum added. I nodded, standing up and taking Savannah from her crib. "Yeah, I can't believe that in two months time it will be Savannah's first Christmas" I sighed, the laughter and fun of mine and mum's conversation fading and my sadness over Sky flooding back.

"Hopefully Sky will be back by then" I said. "Baby girl, don't you worry darling. I am sure that he will find someway to get back here." Mum said comfortingly. "I hope so" I smiled trying to get back to fun of our memory filled conversation. "I also hope that me and Savannah can be as close as me and you are" I added.

"I bet you will be, we girls have to stick together" Mum laughed kissing Savannah's little hand. I nodded happily, stroking my perfect daughter's beautiful layer of chestnut blond hair. Looking up, I cursed under my breath. Damn, I wish things did not catch my eye so easily. I saw my phone discarded on the edge of the bed.

"I can't even call Sky, they've changed his number" I muttered, feeling tears in my eyes. "I miss him so much" As Savannah fell asleep I laid her into her crib then laid down on the bed, tears cascading down my cheeks. "Oh Sophie, hush my darling. What Eleanor and Benjamin have done is terrible, taking Sky from you and Savannah but I promise you that everything will find a way to sort itself out" Mum soothed laying down beside me.

She held me close to her, holding my hand tightly. "Please don't cry, baby, I hate to see you like this" She whispered into my ear.

**Pov Sam**

"Donna are you in here?" I asked walking into Sophie's room. "Oh" I smiled seeing Sophie and Donna both sound asleep. Donna was holding Sophie's hand and had her other hand holding her daughter close.

Sophie was sleeping curled small, snuggled into Donna. "Bless you both" I whispered kissing. Donna's cheek softly then doing the same to Sophie. Thinking about it, but finding that I did not have the heart, I nodded to myself and pulled the blanket over them both.

"Goodnight" I smiled.


	18. Coping and wandering the truth

**Pov – Donna**

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I smiled, seeing I still had my arms wrapped around my precious daughter, holding her close. We had a blanket laid over us, Sam must have came and checked on us after we fell asleep. Kissing Sophie's forehead lightly, I sighed hoping for her sake that Sky does find a way to get back here. "I love you so so much baby girl" I whispered stroking her long golden hair.

Hearing Savannah start to cry quietly, I slowly let go of Sophie's hand and rolled out of bed. "Alright alright, little one" I sighed lovingly walking over to her crib and smiling down at her. I picked her up into my arms. As she began to settle again in my hold, I smiled fondly. She is so beautiful, with turquoise eyes and chestnut blond hair, just like Sophie.

"Okay then my darling granddaughter. I will go and get your bottle, that's what you want isn't it" I laughed, kissing her forehead. I nodded to myself, gently laying Savannah next to Sophie. Walking back into the room, bottle in hand, I saw Sophie leaning up on her elbows, smiling as Savannah held her fingers.

"Morning Soph" I smiled. "Morning mum, hey thanks for staying with me last night" Sophie replied holding her daughter to her chest and taking the bottle from my hand. "No problem sweetie" I said sitting beside her. I watched happily as Sophie fed her child, listening to Savannah's contented swallowing. "She is lucky to have you as a mum Soph" I grinned. "Thanks mum" Sophie smiled resting Savannah on her shoulder and patting her back gently.

"Now I see what you meant when you said that if you did not have me you wouldn't of survived living here on your own. Now, Sky is not here I know the feeling. If I did not have Savannah...." Sophie allowed her voice to fade off as she cuddled the baby girl close. "Yeah, but you and Savannah are not alone" I replied.

Savannah babbled away to herself, her small fingers reaching up and holding on to Sky's wedding ring tight. "Oh angel, yes this ring shows how much your daddy loves us both" Sophie smiled. Savannah made a sweet giggle, a soft joyful sound that melted my heart. It was as if she was saying 'I know daddy loves us and I love you to'. "I better be going to find Sam" I smiled kissing Sophie on the side of the head then kissing Savannah's forehead.

"Okay then Mum, oh can you ask you something?" Sophie replied. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked. "Well, yesterday when I was crying in the morning and you came to get Savannah and I was with Sam" She started to reply. I nodded wandering where this was going. "Well, I called him dad, and he called me his baby girl"

I sighed, thinking how Sam really saw Sophie as his daughter. "Yeah, and....." I asked. "And I was wandering, I really want to know who my dad is" Sophie smiled. "Oh okay, baby. Well, oh about this. I will talk to Sam, Bill and Harry about it" I replied turning out of the room. Wandering down the corridor, I bit my lip. What if Sam is not Sophie's dad?

"Ah, there you are honey" Sam said walking out of the kitchen. "Morning darling" I smiled. "How is Sophie this morning?" He asked. "Okay, yeah I think she is coping the best that she can" I replied. "She asked me to talk to you about something" Sam looked at me, smiling but I could tell that he was worried what I was going to say.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Sam asked. "Well, she said that you called her your baby girl yesterday and she wants to know if you really are her dad" I sighed. "I see her as my baby girl, yet I am obviously not as close to her as you are, no one could be not even Sky. I would love her to be my daughter, but if she is not that will not change anything. I will still see her as my daughter, even though it is by step." Sam replied.

"Oh Sam, I hope she is yours" I whispered kissing him deeply. "Me too, have you asked Bill and Harry yet?" Sam asked. "No, will you take the test if they agree to?" I questioned. " Sure thing, if Sophie wants to know then she can" Sam replied. "You would do anything for her wouldn't you?" I smiled. "Yeah, I love her so much. She is such a wonderful girl" Sam nodded. "Thank you honey" I nodded. "I am going to go ask Bill and Harry"

Walking out into the lobby, I found Harry cleaning down the front desk and Bill sorting out the seating. "Hi guys" I smiled. "Morning Donna" Bill replied along with Harry. "Can I ask you two something?" I asked. "Yeah, what's up?" Harry said looking up from the front desk. "Sophie, she wants to know who her dad is. Are you both alright with having a DNA test done?" I explained.

"I don't see a problem with having it done" Bill replied. "After all, we did all say that if she wanted to find out the truth she could" Harry added. "Thank you both so much, this means a lot to Soph" I smiled. "So, we have the test done then?" Sam asked walking into the lobby. "Yep" Bill nodded. "Alright then, I will tell Soph then, yes?" Sam said turning to me.

"Yeah" I replied holding his hand and turning him away. "So, when I go to the mainland this afternoon, I will drop the samples off at the hospital" Sam said as I walked into the utility room. "Thanks, well you can go tell Sophie the news while I make a start on my chores." I sighed, picking up a basket full of washing.

"Okay honey" Sam smiled cheekily grabbing me by the hips and kissing me passionately. "Sam" I giggled allowing him to deepen the kiss. I moaned softly wrapping my arms around his neck. "Okay, okay, Sam please stop" I laughed pushing him away. "Oh Donna, that was so good" Sam complained. "We can pick up where we left off tonight" I said smiling seductively.

"Yes please maim" Sam laughed turning down towards Sophie's bedroom.

**POV – NARRATIVE**

Sam smiled walking into Sophie's bedroom. "Hey darling" he said seeing Sophie walking out of her bathroom holding a towel wrapped Savannah in her arms. "Hi dad" She grinned cradling her daughter close to her body. Sam smiled, he absolutely adored hearing Sophie call him dad and he looked forward to the day when Savannah would call him Grandpa.

"You want to know who your dad is, well me, Bill and Harry have all agreed to have the test done" Sam said. "Really? Oh that's great, thank you so much" Sophie giggled moving to give Sam a one armed hug. "No problem, baby anything for you" he replied hugging her back and peering down at the gorgeous baby girl in her arms. "I will get my sample ready as soon as possible" Sophie smiled.

"Alright then Soph" Sam said stroking his granddaughter's cheek. "Thanks again, can you hold Savannah for a minute, I have to get her clothes together" Sophie asked. "Fine by me" Sam replied taking Savannah into his arms. Watching Sophie begin to look through the drawers, he planted a light sweet kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Sophie, this little girl of your's is the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen" He smiled. "Yeah, she is a perfect little angel" Sophie agreed, holding a small pair of tights, a skirt and t-shirt in her hands. "Alright then my sunshine, let's get you dressed shall we" She giggled taking her daughter into her arms and laying her on the changing desk.

Once she was dressed, Sophie smiled holding Savannah close to her body. "I bet your daddy misses seeing you angel, I would hate not being able to see your beautiful little face" She whispered. "Yeah, I think he misses you both a lot." Sam nodded. "Right then, when you have your sample ready, tell me and I will take all of the samples to the hospital." Sophie nodded, holding Savannah's hand.


	19. House Arrest

**POV – SKY (SET TWO DAYS LATER) **

House arrest. That is what this feels like, like I am a grounded teenager under blooming house arrest. I am not allowed to go out, my parents don't want be to ran off. Breaking myself out of my thoughts, I sat up on my bed and grabbed the photo I had hidden under my bed. I smiled slightly at the photo, but my heart ache increased ever more.

The photo showed me and Sophie at our wedding, Sophie holding Savannah in her arms. Sophie looked so beautiful, a vision to remember for sure. And my darling angel of a daughter, I miss seeing her and hearing her babbling away to herself. I promised, I promised Sophie I would never leave her, and I have. For Savannah's sake. I could not bear Savannah growing up with my parents.

Sighing, I reached over for my mobile. They took the card from my phone and destroyed it, like they are destroying my life. I can't even call Sophie, to hear her voice. Cursing under my breath, I closed my eyes and began to feel tears running down my cheeks, hot and searing. "Oh Sophie" I whispered.

"Sky leave it, you are here now not there." Mum said as she entered the room. "That does not mean that Sophie is not my wife and Savannah is not my daughter" I replied coldly. "You know what, you holding me here could be taken as kidnap"

"Kidnap, parents can not kidnap their own child Sky Hansen" Mum sighed. "Definition of Kidnap mother, forcing against will. I don't want to be here, I want to be with my wife and child" I yelled. Mum's face remained perfectly calm and collected. "You can not do anything to change it now" She said calmly.

"Why are you doing this, this place is not my home anymore mum. Kalokairi is, with Sophie and Savannah" I shouted. "We are doing this for your own good Sky" Mum scoffed. "Own good, you have a warped definition of own good" I blasted. "You can't keep me here under house arrest"

"Is that what you think we are doing, keeping you under house arrest" Mum muttered. I don't understand how she can stay so calm. "I feel like a grounded teenager, stuck where I don't want to be" I said grabbing the photograph and walking towards the door.

"What are you doing young man?" Mum asked trying to stop me. "You can't keep me here" I replied barging past her. "Sky! Get back here" She yelled after me. Dad saw me as I rushed down the stairs, "Sky Hansen, you are not going anywhere" He boomed. "Try and stop me" I cried.

I could not take it anymore, I had to get out of there and find away home to my wife and my daughter. I had no money, and no phone but I had to get away from my parents. I slammed the door behind me and walked away from the house, waiting for them to come after me.

Dad stood on the doorstep, staring at me with a deadly glare. " 'Finding yourself' destroyed you Sky." He yelled. "That is a matter of opinion" I shouted. "You are making the biggest mistake of your life" Dad sighed. "I don't care what you think" I scoffed.

I walked straight to the public gardens and slumped back on one of the benches. I am quite stupid sometimes, I thought to myself. I should have planned my escape better. I am stuck with nothing but a photograph.

I have to find a way to get back to Greece, I miss Sophie and Savannah more then anything I have ever missed before. I would die if I missed Soph's 22nd birthday in five days time and in just under two months it is Savannah's first Christmas.

"Right" I sighed, standing up. I have no choice but to go to my best mates apartment just on the other side of the gardens. Hopefully he allow me stay with him. Knocking on the door to his house, I waited, leaning back on the wall. "Sky" Ben said as he opened the door. "What are you doing here, I thought you lived in Greece"

"I did until my parents sent Georgina as a spy as they did not know where I was. My parents were furious, and still are, that I have a wife and baby back there, so much so they threatened to take my daughter if I did not return here with them. I have just made a runner from my house." I explained.

"Blimey" Ben sighed. "Yeah, and I was just wandering if I could stay here until I find a way to get back." I asked. "Sure thing mate, your welcome to stay here." he replied opening the door. "Thanks, I am so screwed. I left my house with nothing but a photo. My escape was not very planned"

"So your parents basically had you under house arrest?" Ben asked. "Yeah, took the computer from my room, destroyed the card from my phone..." I sighed. "They can't do that surely" Ben said.

"I said that people could call it kidnap" I said. "Absolutely" He agreed. I sighed once more, taking the photo out of my pocket. "I have to get back, I miss them" I said showing Ben. "My wife Sophie and my baby daughter Savannah. This shot was taken out our wedding about two months ago"

"I would sure miss them if they were my wife and kid". Ben muttered. "Yeah, hey Ben can I use your computer. I made a website for the hotel that Sophie's mum runs. I have the number on there" I asked.

Ben nodded pointing to the computer in the corner of the room. Smiling, I quickly searched my site and looked for the number. "Here Sky, thought you may need the phone" Ben smiled. "Thanks Ben, I appreciate this" I nodded.

"No problem"


	20. worry

**POV SAM**

**In this Chapter, for all the Sam Carmichael lovers out there and you all know who you are, this is Sam to the rescue.**

Sighing, I flipped open the booking ledger and checked how many rooms we had free. Damn, I know that we have 6 rooms of various sizes free and I know that I am only checking for a blooming distraction. The results to the DNA test are due to come in tomorrow and I am worried about Sophie.

I know that she misses Sky and wants him back, but both me and Donna have noticed that she keeps rereading the note he left her as if doubting the very words on the page. "Hey darling" Donna smiled seating beside me. "Hey Donna, everything okay" I asked, kissing her cheek.

"For me yeah, except worrying about Soph" Donna replied. "Me too, how is she today?" I nodded. "Bad, she has slowly convincing herself that Sky had choice in the matter of leaving because he did not say goodbye to her and that he does not love her anymore" Donna sighed.

"It is strange in the way he left, leaving a note and going in the night." I mumbled. "Exactly, even I am doubting him now" Donna replied. "Oh well, hopefully things for her sake and little Savannah's" I nodded in agreement as Donna wandered away in the direction of the utility room.

I sighed deeply, feeling sorry for Sophie. Closing the booking ledger, I stood up and turned towards the corridor, stopping when the phone rang behind me. "Perfect timing" I grumbled turning again and picking up the phone.

"Hello Villa Donna, Sam speaking and how can I help you?" I asked. "Sam" I recognized the voice straight away, it is Sky's. "Oh Sky, I thought your parents took your phone" I replied. "They took my card, but now I am at a mate's house, Sam can I speak to Sophie" Sky explained.

I bit my lip slightly, knowing after what Donna said, Sky was not who Sophie wanted to talk to at the moment. "Oh sorry, Sky Soph is not here at the moment" I replied, thinking on my feet.

"Oh, well can you tell her that I really miss her and want to be back there with her and Savannah. And tell her that I am sorry for the way that I left, it was a shock for me too" Sky muttered, sounding so downbeat and sad. 'Can he read my mind or something' I thought.

"Yeah, I can do that" I replied. "So, you are at a mate's house?" I asked. "Yeah, left my house after yet another row, and surprisingly my parents have not came looking yet. Now, all I have to do is find the money to get back to Kalokairi" Sky answered.

I knew what I had to do, even though Sophie is upset about what Sky did, I knew that she wanted him back with her. "Sky, I could pay for the transport back here, transfer money over and that" I offered. "Really, you would do that?" Sky asked. "Yeah, Sophie really misses you" I sighed.

"Thank you so much Sam, I owe you" Sky laughed. "What's your bank nearest you?" I asked. "National TSB" Sky replied. "Right then, I will transfer the money to your account, can you call me when you have booked a flight" I replied.

"Sure thing, thanks again Sam" Sky said. "Stop thanking me, Sky" I chuckled cutting the call and putting the phone down. 'Please say I am doing the right thing' I thought walking down the corridor to Sophie's room.

I sighed seeing Sophie sitting on the bed, Savannah asleep in her lap. Sophie wore the golden chain holding Sky's ring around her neck, and her finger's traced the simple golden ring. "Oh Sky, I love you so much, do you still love me and will you ever come back" She asked herself.

"I am sure that he still loves you and that he will come back to you and Savannah one day soon" I smiled walking into the room and sitting beside her. "Thanks dad" Sophie replied leaning against my shoulder. I love hearing her call me that and hope that I am really am her dad. I thought it best not to tell her that Sky was coming back, as she may just get more worked up about it.

"I miss him, but doubt him. If he really was forced against his will to leave me and Savannah, why didn't he say goodbye. Or are his parents really that heartless that they did not allow him to." Sophie sighed. "Oh dad, I don't know what to think" I smiled reassuringly, wrapping my arms around her.

"Sophie, baby girl, me and your mum really don't to worry like this, its not good for you" I said kissing the side of her head. "Just relax and see what the next day brings hey" Sophie nodded, taking Savannah into her arms and kissing her forehead softly.

"Maybe that is a better idea" Sophie smiled. "I think Savannah knows that I am upset and worried, this is the first time she has had a sleep today and she is crying more then usual but she does not seem unwell" I nodded. "Savannah wants her mummy not to be worried and sad" I chuckled stroking Savannah's wispy layer of chestnut golden hair. Sophie giggled. "Maybe you are right there dad" She laughed standing up and laying Savannah into her crib.

**Sorry this is a bit short, it will be longer next time**


	21. Thoughts

**This chapter is more pure mush and some bittersweetness but I promise that Drama will come**

**Set two days later (Pov Sophie)(Italics is narrative)**

**During the night**

Gasping, I sat bolt upright in bed, my eyes jolting open. My hand instantly moved to Sky's wedding ring which hung around my neck as I attempted to calm my breath. Biting my lip as tears sprung to my eyes, I leaped out of bed and rushed over to Savannah's crib. I sighed in relief when I saw my daughter sleeping peacefully.

Leaning against the edge of the crib, I closed my eyes to stop the tears. "Oh thank god, it was just a dream. Oh baby girl, no matter what I will still have you" I whispered taking Savannah into my arms. She woke at the sudden movement, tears building in her big turquoise eyes and starting a piercing cry. Sighing, I rocked her gently in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Hush my baby sunshine" I soothed holding her close to my chest. Slowly, I moved back and sat on the bed, pulling the blankets around me. Looking down at my beautiful five month old baby, I sighed, thinking of Sky once more but trying not to think about my nightmare. It was horrible, Sky was standing there, Savannah in his arms. He stood there and told me that he did not love me anymore then left me taking my daughter with him.

Feeling Savannah shift slightly as she began to settle back to sleep, I turned laying her beside me as I laid down. "This ring shows how much your daddy loves us both, we must never forget that" I whispered holding her hand. I watched as she fell asleep, I pulled her gently close to me so I could feel her warmth. I laid there awake for what seemed like hours, my mind finding it impossible to focus on anything else but Sky.

The day after tomorrow is going to be dreadful, even though it was a day that was meant to be celebrated. My twenty-second birthday. It will not be the same without Sky here with me. Sighing, I kissed the side of Savannah's head and closed my eyes, thinking back to my last birthday when we were in New York.

_Sophie gave a contented sigh, rolling on to her back and slowly opening her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light flooding the room, she sat up and looked to the calender. "Wow, twenty one today" she said, looking to the door as it was opened. "Happy birthday Baby" Sky smiled walking into the room, carrying a breakfast tray. _

"_Oh Sky, you are so sweet. Breakfast in bed today is it?" Sophie giggled. "Of course it is Soph, it is your birthday so today I am going to spoil my beautiful fiancée rotten" Sky replied kissing Sophie's cheek."Well thank you, love you so much" Sophie smiled starting to eat the pancakes on the plate. "This is a perfect start to my birthday, it's strange this is my first birthday without mum" _

_Sky ran his fingers through her hair. "Think of it this way Soph, on your next birthday we will be back at the Villa with everyone we love and our little baby, all together" He sighed lovingly. "Yes, you, me and our baby" Sophie laughed, taking Sky's hand and placing it on her stomach. "Can't wait" Sky chuckled. "Are you going to open your presents?" _

_Sophie looked to the collection of presents Sky had put on the bed. "Mmm, Breakfast or presents...." She smiled resting her head on Sky's shoulders. "Presents". Sophie picked up the first presents and excitedly ripped the paper to reveal a square leather box, a golden section engraved '__**To Sophie, the love of my life**__'. "Have I said that you are incredibly sweet" Sophie giggled, kissing Sky deeply. _

"_Yes you have, but I won't say no to another kiss" Sky laughed. Sophie nodded, happily kissing him again. "Now, I am going to see what is in this box" She smiled, flicking the latch and opening the box. She gasped slightly when she saw a silver necklace with five hanging rubies, the center one heart shaped. "Sky, it's beautiful. Thank you" Sophie laughed hugging Sky tight. _

"_And tonight, we will go out for a meal and then, these need to be used" Sky chuckled taking two slips of paper out of his pocket. "What are these... Tickets to Wicked on Broadway. Sky, you should not have spent this much money on me. The necklace, the tickets" Sophie laughed. _

"_Are you saying that you don't want the necklace or the tickets, because I could always take them back baby" Sky said in mock seriousness. "No, I am not saying that at all. Sky, you treat me like a queen" Sophie smiled. "You deserve it" Sky whispered kissing her exposed shoulder. "I love you" Sophie nodded "Love you too" _

I sighed, flicking my eyes open and looking around the darkened room. Savannah was asleep beside me, and everything was silent. One thing that Sky said to me on my last birthday stuck in my mind ' _Think of it this way Soph, on your next birthday we will be back at the Villa with everyone we love and our little baby, all together'. "_Oh Sky, how things change in a year" I mumbled into the silence.

Shrugging my shoulders, I knew that there was no going back to sleep tonight, not with such thoughts in my head. One nightmare was bad enough. Turning, I picked up my sketch book and pencil from the bedside cabinet and switched on the light, trying to ignore the tears burning in my eyes.

**POV Donna **

Yawning, I walked quietly down the corridor towards the kitchen. I slowed to a halt when I saw a light on in Sophie's bedroom. "Baby girl" I whispered pushing the door open. Sophie looked up at me, I sighed seeing tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Sophie, my darling" I soothed walking into the room and sitting down beside her.

I knew that things were getting to hard for her, she could not handle being a single parent to Savannah. "I can't stop thinking about him mum, no matter how hard I try" Sophie whispered hugging me tight, careful not to wake her sleeping daughter with her movement. "I know baby girl, I know. I am sure that he will come back to you" I reassured her, stroking her hair.

"If he still loves me" She muttered. "Honey, you are a married couple. What his parents did was just horrible but I know Sky. He still loves you. I never told you this, but the day after you two got engaged I talked to Sky and he promised that he would never purposely hurt you in anyway" I replied.

"Really?" Sophie asked laying back down on the pillow. "Really baby girl, nothing will change how much Sky loves you. I think that you two were meant to be together and you will be together again soon." I smiled kissing her forehead. Sophie nodded, her eyes becoming heavy.

"You okay now Soph" I asked,smiling as Sophie rolled onto her side and slowly pulled Savannah closer to her. "Yeah, thanks mum. Love you" Sophie replied. "That's better, well goodnight baby" I nodded, walking towards the door.

Grabbing my drink of water from the kitchen, I walked back to my room. I sighed, thinking of my precious baby girl. I could not tell her what I really thought of what has happened. Sky would of said good bye, unless he was told not to. I don't know what to think.


	22. Surprise?

**I am so so sorry for the very long wait for this update, but hopefully you can all forgive me when you read this chapter. **

**Set two days later, Sophie's birthday (Pov – Sam) **

"Happy birthday honey" Donna smiled as me and her walked into Sophie's room. "Thanks" Sophie replied as we sat beside her. I could see that she was trying not to think about Sky, but I hope that I will be able to make her truly happy again once Sky gets back this afternoon. The secret is hard to keep.

Sophie smiled picking up the collection of cards off of the breakfast tray. I bit my lip slightly and looked to the floor when she reached the card from me. Sophie face lit up as she read it.

_To Sophie, _

_Happy Birthday baby girl_

_Lots of love from your dad, your real dad. _

Sophie smiled, turning to me. "You're my dad?" She asked. "Yes darling, the results came in this morning" I replied. "Wow, I can't believe I finally have a dad" Sophie giggled hugging me tight. "Sophie, I am so happy to call you my daughter" I smiled hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.

Letting go, I watched Donna hug our daughter, it feels great to say that... Our daughter. Sophie looked so happy, smiling as if nothing was bad. 'Sky will make her day perfect' I thought to myself.

"I'm glad you're happy baby girl" Donna smiled kissing Sophie's forehead. "I am now I have my real dad here, married to you mum. This is so amazingly perfect" Sophie giggled. I sighed slightly when I saw her hand move to the ring that hung around her neck. "Of course, if Sky was here...." She let her voice fail her for a moment.

"No, I am not going to let the fact that Sky is not here with me put me down, it is my birthday after all" She smiled bravely. "That's the spirit honey" I chuckled, trying not the let myself tell her that Sky was coming back. I did not want her getting worked up about it, worrying herself.

"Alright then Soph, remember Ali and Lisa are returning for the party tonight" Donna smiled as we stood to leave the room. "Absolutely" Sophie nodded walking over to Savannah's crib. As me and Donna walked into the kitchen, Donna sighed. "Right Sam, what are you hiding?" She asked.

"What are you talking about darling, I am not hiding anything" I defended. "Sam, as soon as Sophie mentioned Sky. I saw you, you looked nervous" Donna pointed out. I sighed, knowing she had me there. "You caught me" I admitted looking to the clock. "In three hours, I am going to pick Sky up from the airport."

Donna moved and shut the kitchen door, so Sophie could not hear anything. "What?" Donna asked. "Sky called about three days ago, saying he had managed to get away from his parents house and was staying at a friends house. I paid the money for him to get back here, and his plane lands in three hours" I explained.

"Well, it's great that he coming back to Soph. But why didn't you tell her, or let her to speak

to him Sam?" Donna replied. "Well, the first time he called was after Sophie started having doubts about whether he still loves her. Me and you had just been talking about it, I did not not want Soph to get upset, I hate seeing her upset. Same reason I have not told her that he is coming back today, so she does not worry. And, hopefully it will be a great surprise for her" I said.

"Oh Sam, you really do love our Sophie don't you?" Donna smiled. "Yes, that's it. Our Sophie, our daughter. I really would do anything for her" I sighed. "I think Sophie will be happy to see Sky again" Donna whispered before kissing me deeply.

**That afternoon**

"Sam, I can't thank you enough for paying for me to get back here" Sky said as we climbed into the jeep at the airport. "Sky, stop thanking me. I just want my daughter to be happy" I smiled. Sky nodded, "Your daughter, is Sophie really your's?" Sky asked. "Yeah she is, we found out this morning" I replied.

"I bet Soph is thrilled to know her dad at last, after everything that has happened" Sky smiled. "Yes, and I am thrilled that she is mine. Sky, I must warn you. Sophie has had doubts" I sighed. "Doubts, about what?" Sky asked. "Oh a lot of things, if you really had choice in leaving her and Savannah, how much you love her and whether you still love her at all" I admitted.

"What? My parents forced me against my will to leave them both, I would never leave them if I was given a choice in the matter. I love Sophie and Savannah more then anything else in the whole world." Sky explained. "Sky, I don't think it is me that you really have to defend yourself to and explain everything that has happened to. No, the person you have to say all that to is Sophie" I replied. Sky nodded.

Arriving back at the hotel, Sky sat in living room with Donna as I nervously walked towards Sophie's room. I smiled, seeing Soph holding Savannah in her arms, rocking the baby to sleep. "Sleep well my sunshine angel" She whispered kissing her daughter's forehead. "Hey Soph" I said walking into the room. "Oh hi dad" Sophie smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes fine baby girl, I have a surprise for you" I replied. "A surprise, I love surprises" Sophie giggled. "Yeah, well come to the living room and you will see" I chuckled. "Okay dad, let me just put Savannah down for her nap and I will be right there" Sophie nodded. "Alright then, living room in a minute then" I smiled turning out of the room. "Yeah" Sophie smiled.

**Pov – Sophie**

Laying Savannah gently into her crib, I smiled wondering what the surprise Dad had in store was. Sighing to myself, I turned and walked out of the room. Turning into the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks and my smiled disappeared....

My heart skipped a beat, and my whole chest felt tight when I saw him sitting there in front of me. Sky. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. One thought was racing about my mind, shouting 'Sophie, you have missed him so much and no matter how hard you tried you could not stop thinking about him.' Another shouted 'Come on, he left you and your daughter can he still love you'

I felt like I was splitting in two. One half wanting to run to Sky and hug him so tight, never wanting to let him go again. Another, brought tears to my eyes and told me to be angry at him for what he did to me and Savannah'.

I did not know what to think?


	23. Explaining

**Pov – Narrative**

Sophie bit her lip, unable to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Torn between anger and happiness, she turned on her heel and ran back to her room. "Sophie" Sky said after her, not understanding why Sophie was upset. "Sky, what she really needs now is for you to go show that you still love her" Donna told him. He nodded, leaving the room.

Sam sighed, leaning back into his chair. "Oh Donna, I thought she would be happy to have him back" he groaned. "Don't worry honey, you did a good thing by helping Sky get back here. It's just a bit of a shock for Soph, I know she wants Sky back with her, but she is angry at him for what happened. They will talk it out" Donna smiled kissing Sam's cheek.

Walking into their bedroom, Sky saw Sophie sitting on the bed with her back to the door. "Baby" He said softly coming and sitting beside her, taking her hand. Sophie pulled her hand away as if being struck by electricity, standing and facing him. "Don't 'baby' me, not after what you have done" She said angrily.

"What I have done, Sophie I know that I broke that promise I made you, that I would never leave you but I had no choice in going with my parents" Sky defended. Sophie shook her head, tears coming fresh. "Oh really, no choice Sky. Then why did you come in here, gather up some clothes, take the photo and leave. Why didn't you wake me and tell me what was going on, to say good bye" Sophie shouted backing away from him.

"I'm sorry, they said if I refused to go with them or woke anyone, they would find some way to take Savannah away from us" Sky sighed. "Sophie, I am so sorry". Sophie bit her lip, dropping to sit on the floor with her back against the wall. "Sky" Sophie wept, her voice choked by her sobs, and put her head in her hands.

"Sophie" Sky whispered sitting opposite her. He hated seeing her cry. Slowly, he took her hand again, smiling slightly as she did not pull away, and kissed her hand softly. "Soph, my parents had everything planned, they had packed the clothes. They are heartless and pathetic, they just want their way. But they can't have it their way, because I want to stay here with you my true love and our daughter" He sighed.

Sophie looked up at him, feeling that uncontrollable surge of love coming over her when she saw the loving look in his deep chocolate brown eyes, no one could fake a look like that. "Sky, do you love me?" She asked. Sky smiled reassuringly, moving to sit next to her. "Of course I do, more then anything else Soph." He whispered tucking a strand of her long golden hair behind her ear.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And here to, I pledge you my faithfulness." Sky recited. Sophie smiled, resting her head on Sky's shoulder. "How could your parents say and do such a thing, force their own son to leave to his family and if he refused take a child away from her parents." she whispered.

"I don't know" Sky sighed. Closing her eyes for a moment, Sophie enjoyed that warm feeling being near Sky gave her, all anger gone. "Sky, I missed so much. I never stopped thinking about you, never leave me again" She said. "I never stopped thinking about you and Savannah either, you two are the most important things to me and nothing on this earth will make me leave you again" Sky promised giving Sophie's hand a slight squeeze.

"Promise, you'll never hurt me in any way, you'll never leave me again, you'll never make me cry, that's the promise I need you to make right now" Sophie pleaded. Sky placed his hand on her cheek and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you to much to ever hurt you, leave or to make you cry. And that is a promise" Sky replied.

"I love you so so much" Sophie smiled. Sky smiled hooking his finger under her chin so her eyes met his. "I love you baby" He whispered before kissing her deeply. Sophie smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling away from the kiss, she un-clipped the necklace holding the ring from around her neck and took the ring into her hand.

"Why did you leave this here?" Sophie asked showing Sky his ring. "My parents said to take if it off, they don't me to be married. So I thought I would leave it with you" Sky explained. "Oh" Sophie nodded. "Well, do you want to be seen as my husband again?" she giggled. "Of course I do Soph" Sky chuckled. Sophie smiled sliding the ring onto his finger. "Man and wife again" She laughed kissing Sky's cheek.

"Our daughter's missed you, I know she has" She sighed lovingly looking to the crib and standing from the bed. Walking over to the crib, Sophie smiled seeing Savannah looking up at her with her big baby blue eyes. Taking her daughter into her arms, Sophie turned back to the bed. "Here we go baby girl, go to daddy" She giggled laying Savannah into Sky's arms.

"Oh angel, I missed seeing your beautiful little face" Sky chuckled kissing the baby girl's forehead. "It feels so good to be back" Sophie smiled to her self, leaning against him. "It feels so good to have you back here Sky" She said happily. Sky nodded, adjusting Savannah in his arms and putting one arm around Sophie. "I love you" He whispered kissing the side of Sophie's head. "I love both my girls"

Laying Savannah on her soft pink blanket on the bed as she slept, Sky took Sophie's hands. "I have not the chance to say this yet. Happy birthday baby" he smiled. "Thank you" Sophie replied.

**Yes, finally finished this chapter after about three times rewriting it. I just could not get it right. I guess my technique of watching Mamma Mia and wearing my Mamma Mia t-shirt whilst writing worked, I will have to remember that next time I am having trouble writing lol**


	24. Christmas

**I have pushed this forwards a couple of months. **

**POV – Sophie**

"Oh baby girl, you can't play with that" I laughed taking the strand of fairy lights from her hand. "We will have to be extra careful where we place everything on the Christmas tree this year, what with this little angel starting to crawl now" Sky chuckled coming and sitting beside me. "Absolutely" I agreed, smiling as Sky kissed my cheek. Savannah giggled crawling over to Sky's lap. She grabbed his finger tightly and showed her beautiful gummy smile. "Oh Savannah you are so gorgeous" I laughed stroking her hand.

"Right Savannah, come here and I will show you what you can play with" Sky smiled taking Savannah into his arms. Sky took a small Christmas teddy bear out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Hopefully that will keep her busy" he laughed kissing the top of Savannah's head. "I think it will" I giggled watching Savannah examine the bear, her tiny fingers tracing the golden stitching on it's red suit. "Sky, she loves it" Sky nodded, watching Savannah also as she played with the teddy, babbling away happily to herself.

"Yes baby girl, that is a lovely teddy bear" I cooed moving closer to Sky. "Our first Christmas as a family" He said putting his arm around me. "Yeah, me, you and our beautiful daughter" I smiled. "Nothing could get better then this, love you baby" Sky whispered kissing me softly. "I love you too" I replied.

Resting my head on his shoulder, I smiled to myself. I have always loved Christmas, the whole feeling of it all. My favorite two things about Christmas was decorating the tree and Christmas morning. Now this year, everything is going to be better, I have Sky back with me forever and we have Savannah who makes us so happy.

"What are you thinking about Baby?" Sky asked running his fingers through my hair. "Oh, just how Savannah has changed our lives." I replied. "She sure has, you changed my life when I met you and now our baby girl has changed our lives. She has made everything even better" Sky nodded.

Sighing lovingly, I sat Savannah on her play mat, I picked up the fairy lights and started hanging them on the tree. "Soph once you have hung this lights, take a look in that small pink box down there. Something to hang on the tree" Mum said. I looked at her, slightly confused. "Okay" I giggled, wandering what I was going to find in the box.

Hanging the last light on the tree, I picked up the pink box and sat down next to Savannah and Sky. Opening it, I smiled. Inside I saw a pink bauble, with angels and reindeer and a small but detailed painting of a baby girl with blond curls. Below the painting was written 'Baby girl's first Christmas'. Mum smiled sitting beside me. "You kept this?" I asked, smiling as I remembered seeing this bauble every Christmas when I was a little girl.

"Of course I did, it was on the tree every year Sweetie" Mum laughed. "Now it's Savannah's."

I smiled showing my daughter the bauble. Savannah giggled, playfully hitting it so it swung on it's string. "You like that don't you angel?" Sky chuckled. "I think she does" I replied. Laughing, I picked Savannah up and walked to the tree.

Hanging it into place on the tree, I hugged my seven and a half month baby girl close and kissed her cheek. "Merry first Christmas, my sunshine" I whispered. Savannah reached out to grab the bauble again. "Oh Savannah, that must stay on the tree" I giggled holding her hand back. Savannah smiled resting her head on my shoulder and playing with a strand of my hair.

"She is going to adore Christmas morning" Sky smiled, standing beside me and stroking Savannah's layer of golden hair. "Yes, so much to look at and play with" I replied. I smiled as Savannah yawned sweetly. "Let's go put you down for your nap baby girl" I sighed lovingly, turning out of the room.

Walking into the bedroom, I quickly changed Savannah's nappy and rocked her in my arms. I smiled as I felt Sky wrap his arms around my waist and kiss the crease of my neck. "Hey Sky" I muttered."Hi baby" Sky replied looking over my shoulder at Savannah as she fell asleep.

"I can't believe she is seven and a half months old now" Sky sighed. "It seems like only yesterday she was born" I nodded kissing Savannah's forehead.

**Christmas morning**

Savannah giggled, waving her new rattle around happily. She sat in front of me, surrounded by torn wrapping paper and bits of ribbons. "Here you go angel" Sky smiled passing Savannah a toy rabbit. She giggled holding it in her hand, and picking up a ribbon in her other hand.

"You love Christmas don't you my sunshine?" I laughed putting Savannah on my lap. "I think she does" Sky chuckled kissing her forehead. Savannah smiled, playing with the ribbon in her hands.


	25. Reassurance

**Set two months later (Pov – Sophie)**

I woke up to the sound of Savannah crying, rolling over I gently moved Sky's arms from around me and slipped out of bed. "Alright my Sunshine" I smiled, as my eyes focused to the light flooding the room. Looking over to my nine and a half month old daughter, I saw her standing up in her crib, gripping the bar.

Taking her in my arms, I cuddled her close and kissed her cheek. "Come on baby girl, let's wake daddy" I smiled cheekily walking over to the bed. Sky was sleeping on his back, hands tucked under the pillows. Climbing onto the bed, I placed Savannah on his stomach. She giggled, smiling up at me.

Sky sighed, opening his eyes. "Baby girl" he chuckled, placing his hands on Savannah's sides. "Thank you for the wakeup". Savannah laughed putting her hand on Sky's cheek and smiled sweetly. Sky grinned, moving her hand and kissing it lightly. "I can't stay annoyed at you angel" He said, sitting up.

Smiling, I sat down beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. Savannah held onto my hand, moving to sit on my lap. I held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I love you baby girl" I whispered. She giggled, twisting her fingers around a strand of my hair. Running my fingers through Savannah's soft golden curls, I looked to Sky.

I noticed he was frowning slightly, looking away from me and our daughter. "What is it Sky?" I asked. He did not reply, rolling over and climbing out of bed. Savannah reached out of held on to the back of his t-shirt, but Sky moved her hand away, smiling faintly.

Placing Savannah on the floor, I stood out of bed and went up to Sky. "What's wrong honey?"I asked holding his hand. Sky sighed. "You're a great mum, Savannah adores you" I moved closer to him, wandering where Sky was going with this. "I'm an awful dad, our beautiful little girl deserves much better" he said.

"Sky, that's not true. You're the best daddy that Savannah could have." I replied. Sky knelt down in front of Savannah, looking into her beautiful big blue eyes. She smiled. "I don't know she just seems to love you more baby" He said as I sat beside him.

I smiled, turning to Savannah. "You love daddy, don't you sunshine?" I asked. She cocked her head to one side, and crawled closer to Sky. "See" I said. Sky smiled slightly, holding Savannah's hands and helping her stand up. "She does not love me more, Sky, she smiles whenever you play with her and you have to admit you completely adore making her smile and laugh" I smiled.

Sky nodded, gently kissing Savannah's forehead. "Do you really love me angel?"He asked. Savannah held onto his fingers, giggling as if to say 'Of course I do daddy'. Sky laughed, placing her on his lap. I moved closer to him, and placed my hand on his cheek.

"You are an amazing dad to our little baby girl" I reassured, before kissing him deeply. Sky smiled kissing me back, pulling me closer. "Baby in the room" I giggled pulling away. Savannah babbled happily, clapping her little hands together to make her presence known again.

"Yes yes, we know you're here sweetheart" Sky chuckled lifting Savannah up and holding her above his head. "I love you Savannah" He said hugging her close to his chest. Savannah smiled sweetly, playfully pulling at Sky's hair. "Sunshine, I don't think daddy wants you to do that" I laughed.

Sky nodded, taking hold of her hand. "No more of that please" he asked. Savannah looked at him straight in the eyes, and Sky smiled. "You have me wrapped around your little finger" He chuckled. "As soon as you look at me with those sapphire eyes, and smile at me, I can't be annoyed at you"

**Later that day**

"Go to mummy angel" Sky smiled, lifting Savannah up so she stood and letting go of her hands. She giggled, taking a wobbly couple of steps forwards. "Come here Baby girl" I grinned, reaching my hands out to her. Savannah started a piercing cry as she tumbled over.

"Oh sweetie" Sky soothed picking her up. Moving closer to them, I kissed Savannah's hand and stroked her hair. "You're alright my sunshine" I smiled. Sky wrapped his arms around our daughter and rocked her slightly. Savannah's crying calmed. "Told you so" I smiled looking at Sky as he kissed the top of her head.

"What?" Sky asked. "I told you that you were an amazing dad to Savannah and now look. You were the one that got her to stop crying, not me" I replied. "Thanks" He smiled. I nodded, taking Savannah from him and moving back. "Alright Savannah, now can you walk to daddy?" I asked her. She looked from me to Sky, taking a step forwards.

"That's it angel" Sky said as Savannah shakily walked towards him. "Well done Savannah" He laughed picking her up she reached him. "Yes" I giggled moving over to them again. I clapped my hands, Savannah copying me. "Aren't you a clever little girl" I smiled kissing her cheek.

**During the night**

I was woken by the sound of thunder crashing loudly, momentarily drowning out the sound of Savannah crying. "Okay baby girl, I'm coming" I sighed climbing out of bed and walking over to the crib. Savannah looked up at me with teary eyes, reaching her arms up to me.

She clutched her favourite toy in her hand, a small cream coloured stuffed toy rabbit, waving it about. "Did the thunder wake you my sunshine" I sighed lovingly, picking her up. "Yeah I know, it's pretty scary". Holding her close, I carried her back to the bed.

Lying back down, I placed Savannah in between me and Sky. As she lay down beside me, I gently pulled her closer to me and smiled. "You're safe here, with me and daddy" I whispered.

"Everything okay" Sky said opening his eyes. "Yeah, I think she was just scared by the thunder." I replied. Sky nodded moving closer to me and Savannah. He kissed my cheek and then Savannah's. "It can't hurt you angel" He whispered to her, closing his eyes again.

Laying there for a while, I eventually fell asleep again, Savannah cuddled close.


	26. Three generations

**Set four months later – POV – Donna. Italics are memories. **

Leaving Sky, Eddie and Pepper to work on cleaning the old goat house I wandered through the lobby and up the stairs to Sophie's bedroom. My heart melted seeing Sophie sitting on the bed, Savannah sitting beside her, the pair playing happily. "Hey" I smiled walking into the room. "Hi mum" Sophie said looking at me as I sat beside her.

Savannah giggled, picking up her favourite toy and showing it to me, her way of saying 'play with me Grandma'. Smiling, I tickled the baby girl's sides making her squeal with delight. Stopping I watched as the fourteen month old stood up and toddled towards Sophie. "Hello my sunshine" Sophie grinned sitting her daughter on her lap.

Watching Sophie play with Savannah made me think of when she was a little girl. She was such a carefree little girl whose smile was so bright it could make anyone smile. Sophie has grown so quickly, it seems like yesterday when she was just a baby like Savannah is now.

"_Sophie my sweetest love" Donna smiled looking down at Sophie who lay back in her crib. The baby girl cooed, holding up her arms towards her mother. "Come here sweetie" Donna said taking Sophie in to her arms. Sophie giggled twisting her fingers around a strand of Donna's hair. _

_Donna chuckled, tickling her daughter's stomach. The sound of Sophie's laughter made Donna laugh also, the sound so contagious. Holding the little girl close, Donna carried her over to the changing desk and changed Sophie out of her night clothes. Smiling, Donna lifted Sophie down onto the floor and watched as she wandered towards the door. _

"_Where are you going baby girl?" She sighed following the baby out of the room. Sophie looked up at Donna, smiling widely and babbled something in her baby language. She was close to speaking, but babbling and gurgling was her specialty at the moment. _

_Sophie wandered into the living room and picked up her rag doll, giggling waving the toy about. Holding it close she walked back to Donna and giggled. "Sophie Sheridan, you are the most adorable little girl ever" Donna smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. Stroking Sophie's newly grown soft golden curls; Donna picked her up and walked into the kitchen. _

_Sitting Sophie into her high chair, Donna pulled her toaster out of the cupboard and started making toast for her and Sophie. Waiting the toast to be ready, Donna got the Jam out of the fridge and popped off the lid before placing it on the table. Turning back to the toaster, she buttered her own toast and cut Sophie's toast into fingers. _

_Donna heard Sophie squeal excitedly, and turned back to her fifteen month old daughter, her mouth dropping open. "Sophie" She gasped seeing the toddler dipping her hand into the jar of jam and licking it off of her fingers, most going on her face in the progress. _

"_Oh baby, stop that" She said trying to stay firm but she could not help but laugh when Sophie reached for the jam again. Moving Sophie's hand away, Donna moved the jam away. "Sophie, the jam is meant to go on your toast not all over your fingers and face" Donna chuckled wiping the sticky jam off of Sophie. _

_Sophie giggled, watching Donna spread the jam on her toast. "Right, this jammy toast is how you are meant to eat jam" Donna smiled putting the plate on the tray of Sophie's high chair then sitting opposite the baby girl. Sophie picked up a piece of toast and started to eat, making a mess of herself in seconds. _

_Donna laughed, shaking her head. "I don't know Soph, what was the point of me cleaning you off in the first place?" She said. Sophie giggled, looking over at Donna with her big ocean blue eyes. Donna stood up and placed her plate into the sink. "I think we will go with something a bit less messy for breakfast tomorrow baby girl" She laughed. _

I laughed to myself watching Sophie with Savannah. "What's so funny mum?" Sophie asked looking to me. "Oh baby girl, just thinking of you when you were Savannah's age" I replied. Sophie smiled, passing Savannah to me. "Hello gorgeous" I smiled, holding her close and running my fingers through the baby's wispy golden hair which was starting to curl. "Yes little one, you are just like your mummy"

Sophie giggled, moving closer to me. "Is she really like me when I was her age?" She asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Absolutely Soph, she is just like you. So sweet and innocent with the most beautiful big blue eyes and golden curls." I replied

She laughed kissing Savannah's cheek, and looking to me. I smiled, kissing her forehead. "You always could make me smile, and you still can baby girl. And your little baby girl is the same" I said letting Savannah clamber back onto Sophie's lap.

"My little baby girl, I can't believe she is fourteen months old now. It feels like it's only been fourteen days it passes that quickly mum" Sophie sighed playing with Savannah. "It will do Sophie, just let her be little and treat her as your darling baby girl for as long as possible. I can't believe that you, my precious little girl, are twenty two years old." I replied

Sophie nodded, grinning as Savannah waved her favourite toy around giggling. "My adorable little sunshine" She whispered.


	27. Emergency

**I dedicate this chapter to my best Fanfiction friend Livvy, because she is the one who came up with this brilliant Idea.**

**Set one month later. **

"Okay baby girl, we will see you later" Sophie smiled, kissing Savannah's cheek. The little girl smiled as Sophie placed her one her play mat. "You ready to go" Sky asked coming up behind Sophie. "Yeah" She replied taking his hand. "You two enjoy yourselves" Donna said watching the pair walking out of the Villa.

Once they were gone, Donna turned back into the living room and sat down in the chair, Savannah sitting on her play mat in front of her. Opening her book, Donna began to read keeping an eye on her young granddaughter at all times. She smiled to herself feeling Savannah place a hand on her leg and standing up in front of her, but did not look up at the toddler.

Savannah began to cry softly, holding onto the fabric of Donna's skirt. "Oh sweetheart" Donna sighed moving pick the baby up and placing her on her lap. Savannah leant back against Donna, still crying. "Mummy and Daddy won't be out for long" Donna said, thinking that Savannah missed Sophie and Sky.

Holding Savannah close to her body, Donna rocked her back and forth slightly trying to sooth her. Savannah shifted uncomfortably in Donna's hold, crying harder. "Savannah baby, what's the matter?" Donna said, putting her book to the side and looking at the baby.

Donna sighed deeply, seeing the redness of little Savannah's cheeks. Biting her lip slightly, she gently pressed her hand to the baby's forehead. "Oh no" She breathed feeling the heat coming from the little girl. Savannah kept crying, wrapping her fingers around strands of Donna's hair.

"Everything okay in here" Sam said coming into the living room. "I can here this little one crying from the office." Donna stood up holding Savannah in her arms. "I don't know, I think she has a temperature" She sighed. Sam moved closer and felt Savannah's forehead. "She's burning" He said sadly. Donna nodded, "I'm going to put her down in her crib, see if she will go to sleep." She said walking out of the room.

Walking into Sophie and Sky's room, Donna laid Savannah down in her crib and sat beside the crib in the rocking chair. Sitting there, she closed her eyes and listened to Savannah's crying, hoping that she would calm down. Sighing, Donna opened her eyes and looked to the fifteen month old girl, Savannah's eyes bloodshot from her tears and her cheeks bright red.

"Hush sweet girl, it's alright" She said softly, standing up and looking down at Savannah in her crib. "Hush". Stroking Savannah's cheek, she thought about what to do. Picking up the baby, Donna held her close to her body and rocked her gently.

Sighing, Donna ran her fingers through Savannah's hair and began to softly sing to the child. "Don't cry little one, everything's going to be alright. Just close your eyes, rest as I hold you tight." Although Savannah's crying calmed, Donna knew it was just because she was tired.

"How is she?" Sam asked coming into the room and standing beside Donna. "She is wearing herself out with all her crying, but she is absolutely burning" She replied moving over to the changing desk and laying Savannah down. "What do you think is wrong with her?" Sam sighed looking down at his young granddaughter.

"I don't have a clue, could be a simple cold for all we know" Donna said sadly, beginning to strip Savannah down to her diaper in attempt to cool her down. Sam sighed holding the baby girl's hand "Hopefully nothing to serious" He said. Donna nodded, kissing Savannah's cheek as she undressed her.

Slowly lifting up Savannah's t-shirt, Donna lifted it off over her head and paused. Just below the toddler's neck was a large red rash. "Sam... Look at this" She said nervously. Sam came closer and looked at the rash. Savannah whimpered, tears in her big blue eyes. "That looks really sore" Sam sighed looking from the baby to Donna.

"That rash must have appeared not long ago, if it had been there earlier today Sophie or Sky would have noticed it when they changed her" Donna replied. "That's true" Sam said taking the little girl into his arms and bouncing her softly, careful not to touch the rash.

"Well, what can cause a rash that appears quickly and a high temperature?" He sighed kissing Savannah's forehead. Donna leant against the changing desk, thinking for moment. Thinking about all the things that worried her whenever Sophie was ill as a child, she gulped when she realised what could be wrong with her precious granddaughter

"Oh no Sam" She breathed, looking at her husband with Savannah. "What is it?" Sam asked worriedly. "A temperature, a sore red rash that appears quickly. I think it could be meningitis" Donna said biting her lip. "Meningitis" Sam said no louder than whisper. Donna nodded. "We have to get her to the hospital."

Sam nodded slightly handing Savannah to Donna. "We will get her there, and call Sophie and Sky" He said. Donna gulped, the fact that Sophie and Sky were out for the evening had not crossed her mind. "Get hold of them Sam" She said taking a blanket for Savannah and walking towards the door.

"I will, but do you know what restaurant they are in?" Sam asked. "No, all I know is that they went for dinner on the mainland." Donna said holding Savannah close to her. "Oh just look in the drawers at the front desk, I am sure I wrote Sky's mobile number down somewhere"

"Okay" Sam said walking out of the room. Donna kissed the top of Savannah's head, putting the blanket around her. Savannah snuffled, resting her head on Donna's shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright my darling" She whispered walking into the corridor and towards the lobby.

Sam was rustling through the papers in drawers trying to find Sky's number. "I can't find it" He stressed. Donna sighed, picking up the car keys. "Go to the board house, I know for sure that Pepper has it on his phone, copy it into yours and I will call them on the way to the hospital. We really need to rush Savannah there" She said.

"You be waiting in the car, I won't be a moment." Sam replied running off towards the board house. Knocking on the door, he waited until Pepper answered. "You look a bit panicked Sam, what's up" He said standing outside the door, holding it open behind him.

"Have you got Sky's number on your phone, we really need to get hold of him and Soph as soon as possible?" He replied looking around nervously. "Yeah, here" Pepper said sounding slightly confused passing Sam his phone. "Thanks Pepper, can I borrow this, we need to go" Sam said.

"That's fine, is this an emergency?" Pepper asked. "We need to get Savannah to Hospital" Sam replied turning to walk away. "I understand the emergency" Pepper said sounding shocked. Sam nodded rushing away.

"I rushed him a bit, just borrowed his phone" Sam said running up to the car and jumping in alongside Donna. "That's fine, I'll call Sophie and Sky" She sighed taking the phone from Sam's hand. He nodded, starting the engine of the car and pulling away quickly.

Holding the blanket around Savannah, Donna found Sky's number on the contacts and pressed call. Listening to the ringing, she bit her lip nervously. "Hello" She heard Sky say. "Hey Sky its Donna" she replied. "Why are you using Pepper's phone?" Sky asked, looking over at Sophie.

"Oh well" Donna sighed looking down at Savannah in her arms. "It's an emergency, you and Soph need to get the hospital as soon as possible" Sky's heart skipped a beat. "The hospital, Why?" he gasped. Sophie looked up at him, the look of fear evident in her eyes.

"Its Savannah, she has a high temperature and a sore looking red rash" Donna replied. Sky reached for Sophie's hand. "We're coming" he said quickly cutting the call. "Sky, what is it?" Sophie asked nervously.

"Baby, your mum and dad are rushing Savannah to the hospital" Sky replied. Sophie stood up like a shot. "We need to go" She stressed. Sky nodded standing up and laying a few ten dollar notes on the table. "Keep the change" he said to the waiter as they rushed from the restaurant.


	28. Savannah and stress

Arriving at the hospital, Donna and Sam rushed into the children's unit. "Help please; our granddaughter needs to be seen by a doctor as soon as possible" Sam stressed. He was scared. Every time he heard little Savannah whimper in discomfort made him more and more panicked.

"Her name, age and problem please" The receptionist asked. "Savannah Hansen, she is fifteen months old and I think that she is showing signs on Meningitis" Donna said quickly. "Okay, a doctor will see to her shortly. One thing, where are her parents?" The receptionist said. "They are on their way" Sam replied

He sat down beside Donna in the waiting room. "I can't believe that this is happening" he sighed looking at Savannah. "Neither can I" Donna agreed trying to sooth the baby, but Savannah just cried quietly, moving around uncomfortably. A doctor comes into the room, carrying a clipboard, and looked around. Flicking through his notes, he nodded.

Sophie and Sky ran up to the front desk of the children's unit. "Is a Savannah Hansen being treated on this unit" Sophie asked. "I believe she is just being taken in for treatment now... Are you the parents" the receptionist replied. Sky nodded. The woman working on the front desk directed them to the main treatment ward.

Rushing past the waiting room, they heard Doctor Greydaly call 'Savannah Hansen'. They stopped, watching Donna walk out of the room with the doctor, Savannah in her arms, Sam following her. Donna saw them. "Thank God you got here so fast" She sighed.

"Can the parents of the child please come with me to a treatment room please" The doctor asked. Savannah squealed slightly, reaching out to her mummy and daddy. Sophie bit her lip, seeing the redness of the baby's cheeks, the bloodshot look in her eyes and the rash on her body.

"Oh my precious baby girl" She said no louder than a whisper taking Savannah in to her arms and holding her close. Her and Sky followed the doctor to the nearest side room. Sophie found herself trembling as he took Savannah from her arms around laid her into a crib type bed.

Sky came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "She's in good hands" he whispered before gently kissing her cheeks. Sophie nodded slowly, resting back against him. Doctor Greydaly looked at them and sighed. "Your daughter is indeed showing signs of meningitis, yet we may have caught it early enough to stop it from spreading" He explained.

**POV – Sophie**

I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. I was close to tears as I watched the doctor prepare two injections. "This one will help to lower her temperature, and the second will be a pain reliever as well as stopping the spreading of the rash" He said. "Can you hold her as I give her these please?"

Sky lowered the bar on the one side of the bed and sat down, me sitting down beside me. Sighing, I took my darling baby girl into my arm, sat her on my lap and held her tightly, Sky putting his arms around us. Savannah cried as she was given the two injections, the sound of her was painful for me to hear. Laying her back down, I kissed her forehead and brought the bar back up before sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"The injections will make her sleepy" The doctor said. I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Savannah. "I have to see to other patients, please press the green button if anything is needed" He said before excusing himself from the room.

Once he was gone, I just put my head in my head and sobbed. "Oh Baby" Sky sighed, sitting on the arm of the chair and holding me close. "She'll b be alright won won't she?" I stuttered, my voice choked by my tears. "The doctor says that she may have got here early enough for them to stop it from getting any worse and those medicines will help her" He replied wiping my tears.

I leant against him, looking at my baby daughter lying in a hospital bed. She looked so small, so helpless, lying there, now attached to a drip, wearing nothing but her diaper with her soft pink flowery blanket over her legs. Sighing, I put my hand through the bars and held her hand tightly.

"Please get better my little sunshine, I can't survive without you, I love you so so much Savannah, stay with us please" I pleaded looking down at her. Sky kissed her top of my head. "Don't worry Soph" He said reassuringly.

**Pov –Narrative**

Sophie looked over at the door and nodded. "I'm just going to talk to mum and dad" She said standing up. "Okay" Sky nodded watching her leave the room. Donna and Sam were sitting outside of the side room, waiting.

"Hey Sophie" Sam said seeing her. "How's Savannah?" Sophie leant against the door. "She's got meningitis, but they've given her some injections that should help her and stop it from spreading." She replied. "Oh Soph, I am so sorry" Donna said moving to hug her daughter.

Sophie nodded, hugging her mum slightly before backing away. "We got her as fast as we could darling" Sam sighed. "I know, but mum you should have kept a better eye on her" Sophie said barely audible. "What was that Sophie?" Donna asked.

"You should have kept a better eye on her mum" Sophie retorted. "Soph this was not my fault" Donna sighed. "Then why is my precious little girl stuck here in hospital?" Sophie shouted, tears running down her cheeks.

"Things like this happen, no one can stop them" Donna blasted. "Oh I wish that I had never left Savannah with you. Or why I ever trusted you with her mum" Sophie yelled.

"Sophia Hansen, that's just not fair" Donna stressed. Sophie just shook her head and walked back into the side room.


	29. Silent treatments

**POV – Sky (During the night)**

Sighing, I looked to Sophie as she slept on the small camp – type bed beside the crib where Savannah laid. It had taken her ages to fall asleep, constantly sitting up to check on our little daughter. I can't sleep, no matter how hard I try. Standing up from the chair, I walked over to the crib and looked down at the Savannah.

She was awake, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. "I wish I can pick you up and hold you" I whispered bending down to kiss her forehead. Savannah's still on a drip, monitors beeping away, no child should be like this let alone my little girl. I took her hand and stroked it gently, watching her slowly fall back to sleep.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Hansen" Doctor Greydaly said quietly coming into the room. "Just coming to check on Savannah" I nodded letting him look at her. After about ten minutes, he picked up his notes from the bedside cabinet. "Well, her temperature has lowered from what it was, but is still high. And it seems that the rash is not spreading. Savannah is reacting well to the medicine" He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief; she's not getting any worse. "Thankyou Doctor Greydaly." I said smiling slightly. He nodded, excusing himself from the room.

"Please get better my angel, you're doing well." I sighed moving back and sitting in the chair. I sat there for hours in the darkness of the room before finally falling asleep.

**In the morning**

I woke up to see Sophie standing over the crib, tears running down her cheeks. "Baby" I said softly. Sophie jumped slightly, turning to look at me. "Oh, you made me jump" She said wiping her tears. "Sorry" I replied. Sophie nodded coming over towards me. I sat up more and took her hands.

"Doctor Greydaly come and checked on her when you were asleep. Her temperature goes down, still a bit high but it's gone down, and the rash is not spreading" I said. "She's not getting worse baby, if anything she's getting better" Sophie nodded sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I hate seeing her in here, like this" Sophie sighed resting against me. "Me too, it's horrible. The worst bit is that we can't pick her up and cuddle her, comfort her" I nodded. "I'm so annoyed at myself" Sophie muttered.

"Why Baby, you've done nothing wrong" I replied. "I did not notice anything sooner, notice that Savannah was poorly." Sophie said. "Neither did I Soph, you heard what your mum said Meningitis can appear so quickly" I reassured kissing her forehead.

Sophie nodded, looking to Savannah as our baby girl started to cry slightly. "Shhh, my sunshine" Sophie said softly pulling another chair beside the bed and sitting down. Savannah babbled away, looking to her mummy. Sophie smiled slightly, taking Savannah's hand. "It's going to be okay" She said. I nodded. "It will be just fine"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said and watched as Sam and Donna walked in. "How is she?" Sam asked. "She's not getting worse, a little bit better" I smiled faintly. "That's good" Sam said walking over to Sophie. I noticed Donna looking to Sophie then looking away. Sophie did not even seem to acknowledge that her mother was in the room.

**Pov – Narrative**

Sophie sighed to herself, knowing her mum was standing behind her but did not look around at her. She still felt angry at her after Sophie had that shouted rant at her the day before. "Hey Soph" Donna said softly coming to stand beside her daughter.

Sophie looked down at Savannah, pretending to not have noticed her mum say anything. Savannah showed a slight smile up at her mummy, making Sophie coo over her. "I love you my sunshine, you'll be alright" She smiled bending down to kiss Savannah.

Donna sighed walking over to Sam. "Sophie does not want me here, can we just leave?" She whispered. Sam nodded sadly. "Sorry Sophie, Sky, we need to get back to the Villa" he said, thinking of an excuse. "Okay then" Sky replied standing next to Sophie.

Sam and Donna went back to the car and started driving. "Why would Soph not talk to me, she just completely ignored me" Donna said. "I still don't understand why she blew up at me last night" Sam sighed, pulling to the stop on the car ferry.

"She's probably just scared for Savannah, and ended up taking everything out on you" He said. "Sophie's never been like this with me, sure, god have we had our fights but she's always came back and spoken to me" Donna muttered.

"She'll come back to you, just give her time" Sam replied. "She convinced herself that she can't trust me Sam" Donna said tears welling in her eyes. "Donna, honey, don't cry please. Sky said that Savannah's condition is improving and as she gets better Sophie will talk to you again" Sam said holding her hand as he started driving again.

"Soph" Sky said. "Yeah" Sophie said turning to him. "Your mum, why wouldn't you talk to her?" He asked. She sighed sitting back on the camp bed. "Surprised you didn't know, I really shouted at her last night" She said.

"Why?" Sky asked confused. "I don't know, I just blew up. Blaming her. Sky, I can't trust her anymore" Sophie said sadly. Sky didn't understand why Sophie blamed Donna for what happened to Savannah, but didn't say anything more, just sighed and put his arms around her.


	30. Bust Ups

"I won't be long, I need to just grab a few things from home that's all" Sophie said picking up her small bag and putting it over her shoulder. Sky nodded walking over to her and taking her hand. "Alright baby, but are you sure that you are okay?" He said softly placing a hand on her cheek. Sophie closed her eyes for a moment and gave a content sigh at his gentle touch.

"I'm fine Sky, just need a change of clothes and a few things" she smiled opening her eyes. "And I think I just need to get away from this place for a while, clear my head" Sky sighed slightly, kissing Sophie's forehead. Even though she was saying one thing, smiling as she did so, he could not help but think that she meant something else.

Sophie moved away from Sky and wandered over to the bed. Savannah babbled gleefully when she saw her mummy looking down at her. The baby's condition was gradually improving but the doctors insisted that she stay in hospital until they could be sure she was clear of the meningitis

"I'll see you soon my little sunshine. I will bring you back a couple of toys so you can feel more at home." Sophie smiled leaning down and planting a light loving kiss on her daughter's forehead. Standing back up fully, she quickly kissed Sky deeply before leaving the room.

With a deep and heavy sigh, Sophie sat into the car and closed the door behind her. So many things and thoughts were buzzing around her mind in a rapid blur. The uneasy feelings of worry and dread would not leave her until Savannah was home and well and no matter how well Sky comforted her, she still constantly worried about her precious baby girl.

Sophie also felt torn, still feeling anger and the lacking amount of trust towards her mother but longing for Donna to wrap her arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Slowly breaking herself out of her thoughts, she started the engine and drove back to villa.

Trying to walk into the main house building without people asking her how Savannah was, Sophie quickly made her way along to her bedroom. Everything in the room seemed so bright so fresh and bright compared to their dull side room at the hospital.

Walking over to Savannah's crib, she moved and lifted the sheets until she found the baby's favourite toy. The small stuffed soft cream coloured rabbit was given to Savannah by Sky at Christmas and had instantly become her most loved toy. Smiling to herself, Sophie put the toy into her bag and looked around the room.

Every night at the hospital, the hardest thing to do was to settle little Savannah to sleep. Without a doubt, Sophie knew that the unfamiliar surroundings, faces and noises were scary for the toddler. She hoped that taking a couple of things Savannah knew and loved to the hospital, her baby would feel more at home.

Sophie picked up her music box as well as a change of clothes for Sky and Savannah. Quickly changing herself, she sat on the bed with a sigh. There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Sophie muttered not looking up.

"Hey Sophie" She heard. Biting her lip slightly, she looked up and her eyes met with the deep blue eyes of her mum.

**POV – Donna**

Sophie looked up at me with her big innocent blue eyes, not saying a word, as I tried to work out what she was thinking. I could still not figure out why she had been giving me the silent treatment for the last three days, it was just not like my daughter. Everything about her was just not like her. She looked so tired and the sparkle in her eyes was dim and dull.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders and stood quickly, looking away from me. Putting her back over her shoulder and moving to walk out of the room, I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to face me. Sophie stared at me blankly. "Sophie please talk to me" I said. "Mum, let go of me, I need to get back to the hospital" She replied.

"Ten more minutes won't make a difference. Tell me the complete truth young lady, why have I been getting the silent treatment from you and why are you so annoyed at me?" I said firmly. Sophie bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "I've lost trust in you" She sighed pushing my hand until I let go of her.

"What happened to your daughter was no one's fault, so why have you lost trust in me?" I asked. "I trusted you to watch her. You always said to keep a close eye on children" Sophie shouted. "It's obvious that you did not keep a close enough eye on her or you would have noticed she was ill sooner" I shuddered slightly as Sophie's strong outburst, tears now blurring my vision.

"Sophia Hansen, you are being unfair and unreasonable. What has gotten into you?" I shouted back. Sophie gave an angered irritated sigh, covering her eyes with her hands for a short moment. "Oh, what has gotten into me mother; I thought that would have been clear to see" Sophie said sarcastically, her voice getting louder to the shout.

"My precious fifteen month old little baby girl is in hospital attached to a drip. I can't pick her up and cuddle her in my arms; do you know how hard this is for me?" Sophie looked so scared, tears pouring down her cheeks and her body starting to tremble. I would have gone to her and held her but the things that Sophie had said had hit me hard and my feet seemed rooted to the floor.

"I don't know how hard this is for you Sophie, but I can imagine" I said trying to stop myself shouting at her anymore. "The feeling of complete helplessness and worry. Wanting to stay by her side but looking at her in a hospital bed upsets you" I sighed knowing what I had just said was what Sophie was thinking and feeling.

I looked to her, she did not look angry anymore. Just terribly upset. "Mum, please just. I I need to be alone" She stuttered. I bit my lip, nodding sadly and turning out of the room. As I stepped down into the corridor, Sophie slammed the door behind me and I heard her sobbing. With a sigh, I allowed my tears to fall.

"Donna" Sam sighed walking over to me and holding me close. "She still does not trust me because of what happened. Oh Sam, I made it worse, upset her. She's scared, really scared for Savannah" Sam kissed the top of my head. "Do you want me to go and talk to her?" he asked.

"It may be better if you do" I replied wiping my tears. "Then I will" Sam said.

**POV – Sam**

Making sure that Donna was completely alright, I kissed her softly before walking along to Sophie's bedroom and knocking on the door. No reply, nothing. "Soph, sweetheart" I sighed leaning against the door. "I'm not angry at you or anything like alright, I just want to make sure that you are okay" I stood straight as I heard movement and the door slowly opened.

Walking into the room, I saw Sophie move back and sit on the edge of the bed, putting her head in her hands. "Oh Sophie" I sighed going to her and sitting down beside her. She looked round at me with tear glazed eyes. I smiled faintly putting an arm around her and holding her close. "This is not good for you baby girl... Your mum either. She's upset that you are angry at her and that you shouted. Now you're all upset because of what she said back to you. None of this is helping either of you" I said gently wiping her tears as the fell down her cheeks.

"I'm not crying because what mum said was bad, more like because she was right" Sophie said. I looked to her, not quite understanding. "I did not want to admit that I am scared and worried." She sighed resting against me. I sighed, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. "Sophie it's just fine to be scared, your child is in hospital. It is because you are scared for Savannah that you are taking things out on your mum?" I said.

Sophie bit her lip. "You feel you need to blame someone because it's getting too much for you, so you took it out on the person you are closest to too. Your mum" I added trying to get an answer from her.

With a heavy breath, Sophie replied "I blamed mum so I could stop blaming myself"

**I am going to take this chance to hang my head in absolute shame and apologize. It's nearly been two months since I have updated The Girl with the Golden Hair and this fact in embarrassing and shaming to me. I am really trying to think of something to do, but it is like my imagination has just given up on the story. This one on the other hand, is having slow updates but at least the ideas are still coming. **


	31. Daughters

Donna stood outside the door, leaning against the doorframe as Sophie spoke. She felt anger towards her beloved baby girl, but seeing her upset, cuddled up to Sam like she was with tears running down her cheeks pulled at Donna's heart strings. She always did know that Sophie must have had a good reason for snapping at her time and time again, but she did not expect that. Donna thought it must been something to do with her watching Savannah when she fell ill.

Sam sighed looking to Sophie with a loving look in his eyes. He hated seeing his daughter like this, upset and crying. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "Sophie darling, it's not your fault, it's no one's fault. Savannah just got ill, like any other children could" He said reassuringly. Sophie shook her head, pulling Savannah's toy rabbit from her bag and holding it tight in her hand.

"I'm meant to look after her, she's my baby daughter and she is dependent on me. I was with her pretty much the whole day that day, and when I bathed her and dressed about an hour before me and Sky went out, I did not notice anything wrong with her. "Sophie said tearfully, running her fingers along the soft fur of the toy. "I did not notice anything about her that was wrong about her; I did not see the rash or her fever. Would any other mother notice that on their children?"

Donna felt the need to go to her daughter and reassure her, but waited to see what Sam would do. He was being so sweet and loving towards their daughter. Sam planted a kiss on the top of Sophie's head and tucked a strand of her hair gently behind her ear. "Soph, meningitis can appear so quickly especially on a child around Savannah's age. There is a high chance that it was not visible to see anything wrong with her" He said softly.

"Your dad is right baby" Donna said walking into the room and sitting on the other side of Sophie. She looked to her mum, slightly shocked to hear her take that gentle motherly tone that she had been craving to hear. "I've been so mean and horrible to you, mum, I'm sorry" She said biting her lip. Donna sighed as if in agreement to what Sophie said, and put an arm around her daughter and pulled her close. "Sweetie, it's true you have upset me with what you have said but it's alright. You're scared which is very understandable and I can see why you got angry at me. But that does not mean that you should blame yourself" She said running her fingers through Sophie's golden curls.

Sophie looked at her mum in silence for a moment, a small soft smile playing on her lips. "She's getting better, almost clear of it all now." She said. "The doctors are hoping that she will beat it completely." She said, finally feeling her tears stopping. Donna smiled hugging Sophie tightly. "Soph, that's great news" She laughed kissing Sophie's forehead.

Sophie smiled, wiping at her teary eyes. "Today's Monday, they hope that we can bring her home by the end of the week" She said. Donna smiled brightly, so happy to be talking with her daughter just like they used to before anything happened to Savannah and seeing that beautiful smile back on Sophie's face. "I bet that you will feel much better once you have her home" Sam said. "Oh dad, I will feel so much happier knowing that she is safe and well." Sophie replied

Donna nodded, hugging Sophie tightly. Sophie happily returned the hug and looked around to the clock on the wall. "I really should be getting back to the hospital. I said to Sky that I would not be long" She said standing. "Okay Baby girl" Donna agreed, watching Sophie put Savannah's toy rabbit back into her bag and picking up her coat which laid crumbled on the floor. "I will keep you posted on how Savannah is doing" Sophie said heading to the door. "Thanks Soph" Sam said watching her leave.

Once Sophie was gone, Donna let out a long slow sigh and laid back on the bed, a smile placed gently across her lips. "Thank God that everything is sorted" She said. "You're amazing Sam, how you are with Sophie" Sam chuckled lying down beside her. "She's our daughter, I just wanted to reassure her and make her feel better" he replied.

"I know and that's what I wanted for her as well, but you got her to open up and admit to you what was wrong, I only got her to shout and scream at me" Donna said. Sam nodded slightly. "How much of mine and Sophie's conversation did you hear?" He asked. "Enough, simply enough, you were right she did have a reason about being angry at me and I am glad that she is no longer angry at me" Donna replied.

"Good, I'm glad to see her happy too, and to see her smile again" Sam grinned. "She has a smile like yours, bright and perfect" He kissed her. Donna returned the kiss softly before replying "Sheridan's have their family traits. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and that smile. As you say I have the smile, Sophie has it and so does little Savannah" Sam nodded in agreement. "All beautiful, three generations" He said.

**POV – Sky**

I sighed leaning back in my chair beside the bed, wandering where Sophie was. She had been gone for a couple of hours at least, when she said that she was only going to be little while. It made me worry that she has gotten into another argument with Donna. After giving her mum the silent treatment, I could clearly see that Sophie was upset about being angry at her mum but torn in what to do about it.

Sophie is the kind of person, who is extremely stubborn even when upset about something. Stubbornness, I have noticed, is a Sheridan trait. So both Sophie and Donna being as stubborn as each other both arguing with each other cannot be a good thing. I shook myself out of my thoughts when I heard the side room door creak as it opened. Sophie smiled as she came through the door, her small bag over her shoulder and she was carrying another bag. "Hey, all okay" She said coming up to me. "Yeah, are you? You were ages" I replied standing up and going over to her.

"I'm good, it's all good now" She smiled. "Okay then, Soph did you argue with your mum again?" I asked. Sophie sighed slightly then smiled. "Yes I did, badly" She said. I sighed putting my arms around her. "But Dad came in and sorted me out so me and mum can sort it out and it's alright now" I smiled kissing her forehead. "Good, I was worried about you" I said.

"Worried about me?" Sophie said sounding confused. "Why?" I looked into her eyes and smiled softly. "Baby, I love you and hated seeing you upset. I could tell that you were torn between being angry at your mum and wanting to speak to her. I heard you in the night, talking to Savannah. Saying how scared you are about her. I'm scared too, but she's going to be well enough to go home soon" I explained.

Sophie smiled sweetly, kissing me softly. I returned the kiss just as lovingly and leaned my forehead against hers. "Sky Hansen, it is very very sweet of you to worry so much about me, and yes our baby girl is almost well again. It's all going to go back to normal" Sophie said. I smiled holding her close. Savannah gave a sweet babble; breaking us away from each other and making us turn back towards the bed.

"Yes little sunshine, you remember that I promised to bring you some toys" Sophie giggled walking to the bed and pulling the small stuffed toy rabbit I had gotten Savannah for Christmas from her bag and showing it to our daughter. She reached up with her small hands to the toy, giggling. I laughed, the sound so sweet, I could not help but laugh with her. I walked over and stood beside Sophie, looking down at Savannah.

Sophie cooed happily, playing with Savannah. Our baby showed a smile so beautiful it was almost like she had never been ill. Sophie giggled, allowing Savannah to take the toy into her hands and cuddle it close. "I can't wait until we can take you home baby girl. I bet you hate this place just as much as I do" Sophie said, kissing Savannah's cheek.

The door creaked again as the Doctor came into the room. "Sorry to disturb you both" He said coming over to the bed and checking on Savannah. I and Sophie watched in absolute silence, waiting and wishing for good news. Nodding to himself, the doctor smiled in our direction. "Well Mr and Mrs Hansen, Savannah is doing extremely well" He said happily. I smiled and looked to Sophie, the smile on her face beautiful and I could see that she was buzzing.

We watched as the doctor carefully remove the drip and clean where it was attached to Savannah, trying to not fear the sound of her whimpers as he removed the needle. The doctor made sure that everything was okay with where the drip was and smiled, nodding to himself once more. "Everything seems to be just fine, feel free to have a cuddle with your daughter now" He said with a slight chuckle before leaving the room.

Sophie quickly lowered the bar on the bed and sat down beside Savannah, I sat beside her. Savannah whimpered slightly, waving her arms up to us. Sophie smiled softly, gently lifting Savannah up from the bed and into her welcoming arms.


	32. Mommy

"Oh my sweet little sunshine" I said lifting Savannah into my arms and cradling her close. She giggled, holding onto the fabric of my t-shirt with her free hand, still holding her treasured toy rabbit in her other hand. I smiled, kissing her forehead and running my fingers through her soft golden hair which is starting to curl more every day.

Sky smiled, moving closer and wrapping his arms around us both. With a happy sigh, I kissed his cheek and passed Savannah to him. "Hey baby girl" He said softly, holding her so she stood up on his knees. She giggled leaning onto him. Sky chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "She's going to be just fine" I smiled brightly watching them. "Yeah, she is" Sky nodded playing with Savannah. "And we will be able to take her home soon"

Hearing him say that whilst he played with our daughter who was smiling as if she had never been so ill made me feel so happy. I smiled brightly moving and kissing Savannah's cheek. "I love you so so much" I said. Savannah looked to me giggling and smiling sweetly. "Go to mummy angel" Sky grinned passing Savannah back to me.

"Ah yes, you are mummy's little sunshine" I cooed cuddling her close. Savannah smiled a look of perfect concentration in her big blue eyes. "Mo... Mommy" She said. Both I and Sky looked to her in shock. For months, Savannah had been babbling words close to mommy and daddy but never as clearly as she just did.

"Baby girl, did you say mummy?" I said overwhelmed by happy shock. Savannah giggled, placing her hand on my cheek. "Mommy" She repeated. "Oh my clever baby girl" I praised, kissing her little button nose. Sky smiled and kissed both our cheeks. "Aren't you a clever angel" he chuckled ruffling Savannah's hair.

"I am so happy right now, my sunshine, you are almost completely healthy, you can come home soon and you have just called me mommy for the first time" I smiled hugging her. Savannah yawned, slumping her head on my shoulder. "Alright baby girl" I said softly laying her down on the bed and putting the blanket over her legs. "Sleep tight little darling" Sky smiled kissing her forehead. "See you in the morning baby" I said sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

Savannah fell asleep quickly and I too fell asleep once she had. During the night, I woke when I heard Savannah crying out for attention. "Mommy" She cried. "Oh baby, don't worry, Mommy's coming" I said standing up and and moving onto the bed beside her. "Mommy" She said again. I smiled and picked her up, sitting her on my lap.

"Hush my sunshine; did you have a bad dream? It's alright, shh shh" I soothed holding her close and gently rubbing her back. She slowly began to calm down, snuggling into me. "Mmm, she okay" Sky said yawning and standing up. "I think she just had a bad dream" I replied pulling the blanket around me and Savannah.

Sky nodded "Poor little angel" He said holding her hand. "Da" she babbled. Sky chuckled kissing her fingers. "You can work on that one darling." I giggled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, work up to saying daddy" I said turning more to Sky.

"And one question, why is it always daddy that wakes up after me whenever our baby wakes up crying in the night?" I said. Sky smiled. "Well, it has been scientifically proven that men are less likely to wake up when they hear a baby crying" He said, putting his arms around me and Sky.

"Oh has it" I giggled. "Yes it has" Sky replied kissing my forehead. "Women will wake up especially quickly if it is their baby crying. Just like you do when you hear our Savannah crying" I smiled. "That's all part of being a mum" I said stroking Savannah's soft golden hair and kissing the top of her head as she settled back to sleep.

"Something that dad's will never understand" I added with a cheeky smile. Sky chuckled. "I think I will have to agree with that. Women have that whole Mother's intuition" He smiled. "Yes indeed we do" I nodded adjusting Savannah position so she slept more comfortably in my arms.

**POV – Narrative**

Donna smiled getting out of the car and looking over to the door of the children's hospital unit. "Okay Honey" Sam said taking her hand. "Yeah, hopefully this morning's visit will be the last time we have to come to the hospital to see our little granddaughter." Donna replied. "That would be good, hopefully soon all we will have to do is walk down the corridor at home and see her there" Sam chuckled.

Donna nodded starting to walk into the building. "I feel so much better coming to visit here now that Sophie is talking to me and Savannah is getting better." She said. "Me too" Sam nodded knocking on the door to the room. Sky came and opened the door. "Hey good morning" He smiled. "Morning how's Savannah today?" Donna asked looking over to the bed.

She smiled, her heart melting into a puddle at the sight of her daughter sound asleep with little Savannah sleeping curled up small in her arms. As she looked at them, the light coming though the window highlighting the golden strands in the hair of both mother and child, she could clearly see that the strong Sheridan traits had passed from Sophie to Savannah.

"She's much better now, the doctor removed the drip yesterday evening" Sky smiled. "And Sophie is happy to be able to cuddle her again as I can see" Donna said. "Yeah I think so" Sky chuckled looking at his wife and daughter. "We can't wait to be able to take her home"

Sam nodded smiling. "Bet she does not like it here either, it must me strange for her" He said. "It is I think she will be so much more comfortable at home" Sky replied. "Morning" Sophie said sleepily opening her eyes. "Hey mum, dad" Donna smiled and walked over to the bed. "Good morning baby girl" She smiled.

Sophie smiled looking from her mum to Savannah as the toddler stirred. "Look at her" Donna said softly smiling at her granddaughter. "Almost back to her normal self" Sophie nodded as Savannah looked to her with sleepy eyes. "Morning sunshine" She smiled kissing the baby's forehead. Savannah babbled, smiling to Donna. "Go on baby, go see Grandma" Sophie said lifting Savannah up to Donna.

"Hello sweetie pie, it's so good to see you better" Donna said playfully bouncing Savannah in her arms. The baby girl giggled gleefully, her short blonde curls bouncing as she did. Donna laughed, stroking her granddaughter's hair. "Oh Savannah, you look more like your mommy more everyday" Sophie giggled as Savannah looked to her and smiled. "Mommy" She said sweetly.

"Why, that's new" Donna laughed. "She can say mommy" Savannah reached to Sophie. "Yeah, she started saying that last night" Sophie said proudly now holding Savannah again. "It feels great to hear her say that." Donna nodded in agreement. "Don't I know it sweetheart? I remember how happy and proud I felt when you said mommy" She said.

Sophie smiled resting her head on Donna's shoulder. "Mommy" Savannah giggled. Sophie laughed hugging her daughter tightly. "Oh Sunshine are you just going to say that whenever you hear someone say it" She smiled. "Oh well I love it"

Donna smiled. "Well, she just wants to show everyone how clever she is with her new word" She laughed.


	33. Home sweet home

"Come on Baby girl, we're going home" Sky said lifting Savannah up from the bed and holding her close. "Are we all ready?" Sophie asked, smiling brightly as she picked up her bag and Savannah's toy rabbit. "Yeah" Sky smiled. Savannah giggled reaching to Sophie. "Mommy" She said sweetly. Sophie sighed lovingly to her daughter and took her into her arms, passing her the toy.

Looking around the room, making sure that they had everything with them, Sky turned and opened the door. "Let's go home" He grinned. Sophie smiled as he took her free hand and the family went to the taxi. No one back at the Villa knew that they were coming home today. As Sky told the driver where to go, Sophie carefully put Savannah into the Taxi's child seat and sat close beside her. Sky sat back into his seat and looked to the little girl.

Savannah smiled to her daddy. "Da" She giggled. Sky chuckled. "You'll be saying daddy soon and I can't wait" He run his fingers through Savannah's curls. "She'll be so excited when she realises we're home again, won't she? Seeing her toys and everything" He said to Sophie. "Yeah, she will be fully back to her normal playful self." Sophie giggled, taking the toy rabbit and starting to play with Savannah.

When they arrived home, they slowly walked up to the Villa wandering where everyone was. "If I had to do the same again, I would my freind Fernando" Sophie heard Donna singing as she backed out of the goat house carrying and pile of boxes. Savannah giggled seeing her. Donna gasped happily, hearing the sound of her granddaughters laughter and turned around. "You're home" She smiled rushing to them.

Sophie passed Savannah to Sky and wrapped her arms around her mum. "It's so good to see you home" Donna smiled hugging Sophie. "Savannah must have gone from strength to strength since the last time we saw her" Sophie smiled looking to Savannah in Sky's arms. "Yeah, she's back to normal now. Its like she's never been ill" She said. "That's good" Donna said happily. Savannah squirmed to be put down. "You wanna walk angel" Sky smiled. "Okay" Sky put the toddler down.

Savannah smiled and toddled to Sophie. "Hello baby girl" Sophie smiled taking Savannah's hand. Donna smiled kneeling down the little girl. "Hello my darling" She said. Savannah smiled sweetly, her head tilted to one side. "You are so adorable" Donna smiled holding her free hand.

"Hey, you're home" Sam said coming out of the kitchens after hearing voices. "Hey dad" Sophie smiled over to him. They all walked through to their living room in the villa. Sky smiled and sat on the floor, Savannah going to him. "Look baby" Sky said pulling out Savannah's over – flowing box of toys. Savannah giggled excitedly cutely pointing to her toys. "Toys" Sophie giggled.

Savannah smiled reaching into the box and pulling out a small toy train. "Da" She said giving it to Sky. Sophie smiled, watching Sky and Savannah then sat on the couch and started talking to Donna. Sky chuckled looking to Savannah and pushing the toy train along the floor. Savannah giggled, chasing the train and picking it up. "Da" She repeated giving it to Sky again. He laughed and pushed it again only for Savannah to chase it and take it back again.

"You could be playing train fetch for quite some time" Sophie giggled. "I think so" Sky said watching Savannah chasing the train along the floor. The game went on with the little girl giggling again and again as Sky pushed the train along. Eventually Savannah grew bored and toddled back to the toy box pulling out a rag doll. "Mommy" She said trying to climb onto the couch.

Sophie smiled lifting Savannah onto her lap and cuddling her close. "Hello my sweet sunshine" She said happily kissing the baby's girl's cheek. "Is it my time to play?" Savannah babbled looking at the rag doll. "Okay then" Sophie smiled taking the doll and starting to play with it with her daughter. Donna moved over to Sam and smiled. "I'm so glad everything is okay now" She said. "Yeah our little granddaughter home and well" Sam agreed.

Sky moved onto the couch next to Sophie and Savannah, joining in the game. Sophie used the doll to playfully tickle Savannah's stomach making the little girl squeal with delight. "Mommy" She giggled. Sophie laughed cuddling Savannah close.

Savannah looked to Sky and wriggled out of Sophie's arms and clambered to his lap, standing up on his knees. "Hey my angel" Sky smiled kissing her forehead. Savannah smiled sweetly. "Dada" She babbled. Sky looked to her, a look of shock and happiness on his face. Sophie smiled. "Well you heard the girl, she said Dada" She giggled.

Sky laughed laying playful quick kisses all around Savannah's face, making her giggle. "Angel, you can say Dada" He said proudly. Donna and Sam looked over and smiled. "That's two words now, she's learning quickly" Donna said. "Yeah, she's a clever little angel" Sky smiled lying back on the couch and holding Savannah above him, throwing her gently into the air, Savannah giggling gleefully.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I needed to update something. **


	34. Family time

**Set a month later**

**Pov-narrative**

"Dada" Savannah said standing up in her crib and clinging to the bars. "Dada" She said again, louder. Sky stirred turning over in bed and slowly opening his eyes. "Savannah, Shh" He chuckled looking to the clock. "It's only six, why are you awake?" The toddler giggled to her daddy, a big playful smile on her face. "You are so cheeky" Sky said getting out of bed and walking to the crib. "Dada me" Savannah smiled; the little girl was picking up on little words quickly. "Yes, yes Daddy's getting you out of the crib" Sky smiled lifting her up into his arms. "Now are you going to let daddy go back to sleep if you are having a cuddle with me in the big bed?" Savannah looked to him and cocked her head to one side, she giggled. Sky smirked. "I take that as a no" He said.

Knowing that his little girl was now wide awake, Sky carried her back to the bed and slipped under the covers, careful not to wake Sophie beside him. Savannah giggled and pointed to Sophie "Mommy" she said. Sky shook his head."Shh, mommy's sleeping" He whispered putting his finger to his lips. Savannah copied him, making him chuckle. "Shhhh" She said sweetly. "Yes that's right" Sky whispered. Savannah smiled lying against Sky's chest playing with the fabric of his shirt. Sky smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Do you want to play a game angel?"He asked. Savannah smiled, her way of saying yes. "Okay then, let's try to teach you some new words?" Sky said. He held her close and touched her little button nose with his finger. "This is your nose" He said.

Savannah looked to him, a look on concentration in her eyes. She touched where he had touched and smiled. "Nos" Sky smiled. "Clever girl, can you do anymore" He said, still in whispered tones. He twisted a strand of her curly gold hair around his finger. "Hair" He said. "Har" Savannah repeated, trying her hardest to say it right. Sky chuckled. "Near enough, oh you are so clever" He praised hugging her closely. Sophie gave a contented sigh and rolled over in bed, her eyes fluttering open. "Good morning babe" Sky smiled looking to her. "Sorry if we woke you, we were playing a game" Sophie smiled looking to her husband and daughter. "Its fine, I'm guessing she woke early this morning?" She replied.

"Yes she did, bright and early, waking me with a call of dada" Sky smiled. "She's showing off a bit now with her words." Sophie smiled sitting up and moving closer to Sky. "Are you now my little sunshine?" She said softly, taking Savannah's hand and kissing it. "Yes watch this" Sky grinned touching Savannah's nose. "Nose" He said. "Nos" Savannah giggled, loving this game and the attention it was earning her. "There's more" Sky said, stroking Savannah's hair. "Hair" Savannah put her hand of the top of her hand and smiled. "Har" Sophie smiled brightly, taking Savannah into her arms and cooing over her, ticking her stomach. "Oh my sunshine angel, you are so clever. Every day you have another few words" She praised.

Sky smiled watching mother and daughter, giggling away together. "I can't believe she's sixteen months old, not much of a baby anymore" He said. "I know she's getting so big" Sophie said lifting Savannah so she stood on her legs. "So beautiful". Sky nodded in agreement, putting his arms around his girls. "She's the most beautiful little girl in the universe" He smiled. "Yes she is" Sophie smiled. Savannah smiled moving off of Sophie's legs and crawled to the edge of the bed. "I think that's her way of telling us that we need to get out of bed." Sophie smiled, pushing the covers away and stepping out of bed. Sky nodded getting up too. "I am going to make us all some breakfast" he said. "Okay, are we having a family day today?" Sophie smiled. "Yeah, I think we are, just us Hansen's" Sky said.

"I like the sound of that and I am sure that Savannah agrees. I am going to have a shower with my daughter" Sophie said, turning for the bathroom, grabbing some clothes for her and Savannah from the drawers. Sky nodded and headed out to the kitchen. Sophie carried Savannah through to the bathroom and sat her on the counter. "Right little sunshine, shower time." She smiled undressing the little girl. She took her time, stopping undressing her to blow tickling kisses on her bare stomach, making Savannah squeal with laughter. Once both Savannah and Sophie were undressed, Sophie stepped into the shower and set Savannah in front of her, the toddler giggling as she wrapped her arms around her mother's legs.

Sophie giggled and started running the water checking the temperature before moving her and Savannah under the water. Sophie leant her head back getting her hair wet before taking the shower head into her hand and gently washing Savannah's hair with the baby friendly shampoo, always holding her girl close to make sure she didn't slip. Sophie quickly washed her hair before sitting down in the bath with Savannah on her legs. "Bubbles" She smiled putting some soap onto a wash cloth and rubbing it in her hands until bubbles foamed from the cloth. She smiled lovingly washing Savannah's body and her own. Savannah giggled clapping her hands and hitting the bubbles. Once they were done, Sophie turned off the water and carried Savannah from the bath, wrapping her towel around them.

Walking into the bedroom, Sky was sitting on the bed with plates of soft jammy toast and bowls of grapes. "Aw a family breakfast in bed" Sophie smiled dressing Savannah in a baby pink t-shirt and a light blue denim dress before putting on her white summer dress. "Yes, for my girls" Sky smiled, lifting Savannah onto his lap. Sophie tied back her wet hair and sat onto the bed too. Savannah giggled "Dada me" She said pointing to the toast. "Okay, we should have given this to her before she had a shower, this could get very messy" Sky said. Sophie giggled. "Yeah but oh well, just try not to get her clothes messy" She said. "Yes ma'am" Sky chuckled, picking up a piece of toast and feeding it to his baby girl.

Savannah happily ate the toast he fed her, sticking her fingers in the jam and spreading it around her face, giggling. "Savannah Grace Hansen, you are such a messy little monkey" Sophie laughed getting some baby wipes from under the crib. Sky laughed holding the little girl up to be cleaned, "You can say that again" He smiled. Sophie smiled gently wiping the jam away from Savannah's face and fingers. She smiled, eating her own slice of toast. "So what are we doing for our family day?" She asked. "Sky thought for a moment. "Not sure, but I was thinking and want to know if you think that same thing. Is Savannah ready for her own room, we can make the spare room next door a nursery" He said.

Sophie looked to Savannah and nodded. "As much as I don't want her to be ready for it, she needs her own room. She is growing far too quickly" She said. "God I know, but we can make this little angel the perfect nursery." Sky replied lying back on the bed and holding Savannah above his head. "And she'll only be next door, so we can still hear her" Sophie said. "Absolutely, we'll defiantly be able to hear her with how talkative she is becoming." Sky smiled. Sophie giggled and nodded kissing his and Savannah's cheeks. Sky smiled sitting up and holding Savannah close, "So what does she need for her first bedroom?" He asked. "Umm, pink defiantly pink" Sophie smiled. "Will she need that crib or a bed with low side rails?"

Sky looked over at the crib. "A bed I think, with low rails so she can't fall. She sleeps well, even though she wakes early." He said. Sophie nodded in agreement. "So she needs a bed, wardrobe drawers, decorations and I bet you want to buy her new toys even though this place is already a mini toy town" She giggled. "Well my little angel can never have enough toys, I am going to spoil her rotten and you too of course. " Sky laughed passing Savannah to Sophie. "I'm going to get dressed, we're going shopping" Sophie smiled brightly holding Savannah on her hip and tidying up the jammy remains of their breakfast.

**Aw, pure fluff I have missed it. Well, I hope that you liked this chapter and that little green button below is just begging to be clicked so don't leave it begging please. I am trying to work up an update for both the girl with the golden hair and Under attack within the next five days, and I am trying my hardest so all hopes for the best. **


	35. Family time part two

"Stop squirming you little monkey" Sky laughed, trying to strap Savannah into her car seat. The toddler giggled to her daddy, enjoying this game. "Dada" She laughed. "Now sweetie, come on into your seat" Sky said trying to be firm. Eventually Savannah sat into her seat and Sky buckled her in. "Thank you" He smiled kissing her forehead. Sophie laughed as he come and sat in the driver's seat. "What's so funny?" He asked her. "Savannah has you wrapped around her little finger." Sophie giggled. "You can't be firm with her even if you try" Sky rolled his eyes. "That's not true... Well... Okay maybe it is" Sky replied starting to drive. "Just maybe" Sophie smiled. She leant forwards and flicked on the radio, smiling as her ABBA music started playing. Savannah giggled hearing the music, clapping her little hands together. "Mommy" She squealed. "Okay my sunshine" Sophie giggled, and then began to sing along to the music, turning the music down low. Savannah smiled, contently listening. "Starting her young on the ABBA music then?" Sky smiled driving them to the mainland. "Of course" Sophie replied in a musical break in the song.

Arriving at the mainland shopping area, Sophie took Savannah from her car seat and had her walking besides her holding her hand. Sky took the little girl's other hand walking them in the direction of the furniture shop. "You can pick the furniture, I'll go get some pick up some pink paint and white paint yes?" Sky said. "Yeah okay, Savannah can help me choose" Sophie replied, taking Savannah over to the nursery furniture. The shop assistant came over to Sophie as they looked around at the furniture, Savannah wanting to clamber around on the beds. "Anything I can help you with?" She asked. "I am guessing you are choosing for your daughter's bedroom" Sophie nodded holding Savannah on her hip. "Yes, is it possible to get the cabinet and cupboard delivered I think we can only fit whatever bed we choose in the car" She asked pointing to the furniture she wanted. "Yes of course and May I say your daughter is adorable, what's her name" The shop assistant asked with a friendly smile. "Thank you, her name's Savannah" Sophie replied. "Aw" The assistant smiled, sticking a sold label to the furniture Sophie wanted.

Sophie took Savannah's hand and took her over to where the beds were. "Right honey, we need a bed with low rails so you won't fall off during the night. Which bed do you want?" She asked kneeling down to her daughter's height. Savannah giggled in reply, looking to her mum with a gleeful glint in her eyes. Sophie laughed kissing her cheek happily. She stood looking at the beds, until one caught her eye. It was perfect; there were low rails that could be lifted up and down and a sweetly decorated rounded headboard, along with pink checked sheets with flowers and butterflies on. Savannah walked to it and clambered onto the sheets, obviously loving it. One problem, it was above the price range they had. "Oh well Sunshine, we can have that one. Me and you together will get daddy to give us the extra money" She giggled walking over to Sky as he paid for the paint. "We have the cabinet and cupboard" She said happily, holding Savannah. "Great, what about the bed?" Sky said, turning to them. "The bed both me and Savannah want is over there, but is eighty pounds more then we have to spend on furniture" Sophie replied. "Eighty pounds, then choose another one, we still need to pay for decorations and toys" Sky said. "But it's a perfect bed, surely Daddy can give us the money" Sophie pouted holding Savannah so the little girl looked at her daddy.

"No, please don't both do the puppy dog eyes on me I can resist one of you let alone two" Sky protested. "Dada" Savannah said sweetly. "Please" Sophie pouted. Sky bit his lip, trying to resist them but was cracking. "It's perfect for our angel" Sophie added. "Fine, get the bed." Sky chuckled. "I can't resist my girls it's impossible" Sophie smiled brightly passing Savannah to Sky and telling the shop worker where to deliver the furniture. "Which shop next?" She asked Sky. "Um, well I think we should get this little one some new toys, not many but some, then decorations" He replied cuddling Savannah close and kissed her forehead.

They walked along to the toy shop and stepped into the brightly coloured store. Savannah giggled seeing all the toys and scrabbled down from Sky's arms. "Get ready for the puppy dog eyes" Sophie smiled watching Savannah looking at the toys. "Yep" Sky chuckled going to the baby girl. Sophie smiled walking to the shelves of soft toys, picking out a few for Savannah's new room, including a fluffy beanie lamb, a stuffed horse and a sweet stuffed owl. She turned when she heard Savannah giggling again. She was sitting on the ground next to Sky, happily playing away with this pretty pink dolls house.

"I think she wants this" Sky laughed looking over at her. Sophie nodded. "I got her some stuffed toys too" She said. Sky smiled and stood up, paying for the doll's house and the stuffed animals. "Come on baby girl" Sophie said picking up Savannah "Let's go home now" Sky came back and closed up the doll's house, picking it up. "Trust her to pick one of the biggest toys in the shop" He chuckled. "And you can't say no" Sophie giggled. "True" They packed the doll's house into the car and went home.

"What should we do for the rest of our family day my babies" Sky said as they sat on their bed. "Shall we go to the beach, have a picnic and take Savannah for a swim?" Sophie suggested. Sky nodded happily, kissing the top of Savannah's head. "If you get her ready, I will make us a picnic" He said. "Okay" Sophie smiled. Sky smiled and went to the kitchen to make a picnic. He made chicken sandwiches for him and Sophie, and Savannah's favourite chocolate spread sandwiches for her along with some fruit salad and a couple of packets of crisps, packing them into a picnic basket.

Sophie changed into her bikini, khaki shorts and beach shirt, before dressing Savannah in her pink swimming costume and summer dress. "Ready to go to the beach my little sunshine" She asked holding Savannah on her hip and tickling her. Savannah shrieked with laughter and smiled brightly. "I'll take that as a yes" Sophie said and carried Savannah to the kitchen. "All ready then?" Sky said holding the picnic basket. "Yeah" Sophie smiled. "We sure are" Sky smiled and put his free arm around his girls.

They walked down to the beach and Sky smiled spreading a picnic blanket over the sand. Sophie sat down and set Savannah down of the blanket. "Me swim" She giggled. "You want to go swimming baby girl?" Sky smiled taking off his shirt. "Ya" She smiled. "Okay" Sky said. "I'm going to sit here and relax for a while, I may join you later" Sophie smiled. Sky nodded, taking off Savannah's summer dress and putting on her arm bands. "Come then let's go swimming" he smiled, lifting her up and running to the sea. Savannah giggled.

Sky laid back into the sea and held Savannah's hands. She smiled brightly. "Me swimming" She said happily. "Yeah, like a little baby fish" Sky smiled. "Fishy" Savannah giggled. Sky laughed playing with her. He held her close bouncing up and down in the water; he looked to Sophie sitting on the beach sun bathing. 'The perfect family day' he thought

**Short and cheesy, I know but something had to be updated im so sorry **


	36. The storm

The thunder crashed loudly, rippling through the deep black sky that reached over the islands surrounding the mainland and the lightning cracked ferociously, crackling out through the thick rain clouds. The  
old splintered wooden shutters on the Villa windows swung on their weakening rusted hinges, banging hard against the rough brick walls. Only the deepest of sleepers could remain peaceful in their slumbers as the storm whipped its wicked way across the sky with all its strength blazing. The old villa buildings were struggling, battling with all their might against the raging wind and pelts of stinging  
rain. "Pull all the shutters in and tie them tight shut, no one turn any of the lights on, the electrics in this old place are dodgy, blankets for extra warmth are in the baskets at the foot of the beds, chances are the heating will go" Donna called as people were shocked from their sleep by the noise of the storm, sleepily taking in Donna's list of orders.

Sophie hated the storms that raged over Kalokairi during the long winter season, the shock of the noise almost as bad as the shock of seeing the aftermath left by the storm's battle strong attack. "I've never seen a storm this bad" Sky said over the crash of thunder as he pulled in the shutters and tied them tight shut with various strings and wires. "Me either" Sophie replied watching him. Savannah pushed the door open and peered around, clutching her soft blanket and precious toy rabbit. She cried. Sophie heard the door's creak as it opened and looked to her little girl. "Aww baby" She said going to  
her. "It's scary isn't it?" The toddler nodded, jumping at the sound of the thunder. "Mummy" she cried. Sophie picked her up and held her close, gently running her head up and down Savannah's pack. "Shh Shh, it's going to be okay, the storm will go soon" she soothed.

Savannah whimpered and cried hugging her mummy tightly and nestling her head into Sophie's neck. "Shh Shh" Sophie said softly, rubbing up and down her back. Sky came over when he heard her gentle words and Savannah crying. "Aww is my angel scared of the storm?" he said looking to his baby. She nodded. Sky gave a smile and lead his two girls back into bed. "We can have a good snuggle all together" he said settling Sophie and their little girl under the covers. He got some extra blankets and laid it other them before getting in beside them. "There there Savannah, mummy and daddy are here" He said laying little Savannah between him and Sophie and cuddling her. The toddler whimpered looking to Sophie and crying. Sophie kissed her forehead and held her tight, whispering soothing words into her ear.

Sky rubbed her arm softly, wanting his baby to smile and laugh again. With a spark and a crackle, the lights went out and Savannah's crying only grew louder. Sophie sighed deeply and held her baby close for a moment longer before giving her to Sky. She carefully ran into the nursery and took the cordless lamp from the shelf along with an emergency torch. Going back into the bedroom, her eyes focused to the darkness and she put the lamp on the bedside cabinet. Savannah's eyes went wide in the light and she whimpered. "Shh Shh baby girl" Sophie said cuddling her again. "Look there's your night light" Savannah looked to it then back to Sophie. "When loud stop" She said. "The loud storm will stop soon baby" Sophie replied laying Savannah beside her. She positioned the torch so the light shone onto the darkest wall.

"Look my angel" Sophie said making a shape with her fingers. Shadows danced onto the wall, a shadow rabbit. "Boing boing boing" Sophie smiled moving her hands to make it look like the shadow rabbit was jumping up and down. Savannah looked to the shadow and smiled holding up her toy rabbit. "Boing!" She giggles. "Yes that's right it's a rabbit" Sophie smiled. Sky chuckled. "Is that funny Savannah" she nods looking at the shadow contently only jumping at the sound of the storm every now and again. Sophie smiled and changed her hand into a different shape, making the shadow turn to a dog. "Woof, woof" She smiled. Savannah giggled. "Doggie go woof". Sophie smiled and nodded.

Sophie continued to make different shadow creatures until Savannah began to whine with tiredness. Sophie held her and walked around the wall, rocking her lovingly. Sky watched in awe as Sophie showed such affection to her little girl, doing anything she could to sooth her and comfort her. Sky put the torch away and turned the night light up to full brightness, the light comforting to their little daughter through the darkness and the sounds of the raging storm. Sophie stroked Savannah's hair gently as the toddler began to settle. "That's it my little sunshine." she whispered into her ear.

Sky went to them and carefully draped a warm blanket over Sophie's shoulders so it covered Savannah snugly. The toddler smiled sleepily and slowly drifted to a deep and comfortable sleep. Sky smiled and kissed her head. "Sleep well" he smiled leading them to bed. He settled them warmly under the covers and climbed in beside them. Savannah lay sleeping peacefully between them. Sky smiled watching her for a moment before reaching an arm over her and holding Sophie. She smiled holding him and closing her eyes. "Goodnight" she said softly. "Night" Sky smiled closing his eyes also. They slept holding to each other in love and affection, also keeping their sleeping daughter safe between them.

The storm raged for a long while later and began to win against the old villa buildings. Bricks split and shutters splintered sharply, trees fell and out houses flooded. In one corner of the oldest  
building, the old goat house, it couldn't handle the battle of the storm and gave in. Bricks fell to the floor and the old building fell to its knees, one side completely collapsed.


	37. Goat House

There was silence after the storm, the sky was dusty grey in colour and the air was heavy and bitterly cold. Everything seemed weak and weary when the morning came and the bells tolled from the chapel. Everyone wanted to stay under the thick warm covers of their beds, some unwillingly dragging themselves out and wrapping their dressing gowns tight around them as they went to inspect what damage the rampaging storm had done. Morning showed everything, the broken things caused by the storm. No one at the Villa wanted to inspect the damage, they knew the buildings were old and crumbling and feared that last night's storm might have pushed them to breaking point, literally.

Sophie was woken by her most hated sound, the sound of Savannah's crying. She sighed deeply and opened her eyes. Sky was walking around holding Savannah close with a thick warm blanket wrapped around her. "Shh it's okay my angel" He said softly kissing her head. Sophie sat up watching him carefully. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Sky looked to her. "Aw she's still tired having not got much sleep last night and she's freezing" He said. Sophie nodded and quickly got out of bed putting on her thickest dressing gown and slippers. "Is my pretty little princess cold?" She smiled kissing Savannah's cheek. "Come here and I will get you dressed into some nice warm clothes". Savannah nods slowly looking to Sophie with her big beautiful eyes full of tears and reaching her arms to her mommy. Sophie smiled and took her lovingly into her arms.

"Right, we need some lovely warm clothes for my sunshine" Sophie smiled looking through the drawers. She smiled finding a pair of pale pink tights, a vest, a sweet white knitted dress with pink flower design around the trim and a pale pink cardigan. "Here we go Savannah, you are gonna look so pretty and be lovely and warm." Sophie smiled dressing her. Savannah smiled, sucking her thumb and playing with the soft trim of her dress with her free hand. Sophie smiled and held her close. "Mommy" Savannah smiles, resting her head on Sophie's shoulder as a simple way of telling Sophie she loved her. Sky smiled watching Mother and daughter as Sophie kissed Savannah's head gently. "I hope we don't have any more storms" He said getting some scissors from the drawer and going to the window to cut the wires from the shutters. "Me too, I hate them and I hate that Savannah gets so scared, the sound of her tears breaks my heart" Sophie nodded.

"I know" Sky replied. "Mine too". He turned and cut the wires away, pushing the shutters open to let in the daylight. He peered out of the large window and gasped. "Oh my god" Sophie looked to him puzzled. "What?" She said going to him. "Look, the old goat house" Sky said pointing to the now broken old goat house, one side completely collapsed. Rubble covered the courtyard floor and some of the boxes had fallen from the goat house itself. "Oh my goodness" Sophie gasped. "We should get dressed and tell mum". Sky nodded going to get dressed. Sophie set Savannah on the floor with a teddy to play with as Sophie went to get dressed. Savannah pouted and looked to her, wanting her mommy to hold her again. Sophie giggled looking at her. "Just two minutes my little princess and then mommy will cuddle you again" She said. Savannah nodded yet continued to pout until her mommy came back and picked her up again.

Sky got dressed and came back, and then the family headed downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the family room, wearily drinking large cups of coffee as they sat in their dressing gowns and slippers. "Hey" Donna said seeing them come in. "Hey mum, by the way have you looked outside this morning?" Sophie said sitting down and carefully pouring herself some coffee as she held little Savannah on her hip. "No, I dread the thought of looking outside after that storm" Donna said. "Why?" Sophie sat beside her and Savannah smiled to her grandma. "The old goat house, its broken, one side completely fallen. There's rubble everywhere and some of the boxes have fallen out" She said. Donna's eyes widened. "What?" She said quickly standing and going outside, people slowly following behind her. They all stood staring blankly at the remains of the broken old goat house. "Well it was an old building" Donna said picking up a little bit of rubble that crumbled in her hands. "Hence the name the old goat house" Harry said. Sophie nodded and picked up a small box. She knew the box and knew what was inside. A tiny pair of baby shoes, Sophie's first pair that Donna had kept safely in the box.

"We have to clean this up before the rain comes again" She said. "Mom, all these boxes, has stuff from when I was little and your dynamo stuff. We don't want it all to be ruined when it rains" Donna nods. "I know sweetie". Savannah looked confused at the rubble and looks back to Sophie. "Broken" She said. Sophie nodded. "Yes baby it is, and it's not very safe for you to be by the broken building" She said. "I'm gonna put you in your play pen" She takes Savannah placing her in her play pen with plenty of toys and turning on the baby monitor, picking up the other monitor. Savannah instantly looked up to her with her eyes wide and sad. "Mommy" She said reaching a hand over the fence of her play pen. Sophie sighed and sat down looking into those perfect eyes. "What's wrong my little sunshine?" She said stroking Savannah's cheek softly. "Mommy no go" She said starting to cry. Sophie looked confused and held both her little hands. "Mommy's only going outside baby, not far away" She said.

Savannah shook her head. "No mommy...mommy stay with me" She cried. "Shh my baby girl" Sophie said trying to sooth her. Savannah cried looking almost scared. Sophie sighed and nodded to herself, working out what was wrong with her darling little girl. "You're scared the storms gonna come again aren't you?" She whispered. Savannah cried slowly clambering over the bar of the play pen. "Savannah" Sophie said quickly grabbing her to stop her from falling and hurting herself. Savannah hugged her tightly, clinging slightly to the fabric of Sophie's clothing. "Shh baby" Sophie said softly. "Mommy stay with me, if me with mommy loud noise not scary" Savannah cried. Sophie held her and rocked her gently. "Okay okay baby, but you have to promise to stay right close to mommy and not touch anything unless someone gives it to you okay, promise?" Sophie said. Savannah nodded and wiped her eyes. Sophie wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "Come on princess" Sophie said carrying her back outside.

Sky walked to them. "I thought you were gonna put her in the play pen" He said looking to Savannah clinging to her mommy. "I was" Sophie said. "But she cried, she's scared, she said if she is with me and the storm comes back, it won't be scary" Savannah nodded. "Aaww, she's really attached to you. Well you were fantastic last night at comforting her" Sky smiled. "I know you don't like the storms either, but I know you would do anything to make Savannah happy." Sophie smiled and nodded, walking back over to where they were cleaning up the rubble. Sophie put Savannah down and held her hand gently.

"Okay then, let's get all of the boxes inside then we should just pile the rubble into the cellar. We will have to get the builders in to rebuild this" Donna said. Sophie nodded; picking up a box she knew had all her treasured childhood toys in. That was what she hated most about what the storm had done to the old goat house. She had spent so much time there as a child, with many games of hide and seek and just a place to go when you wanted to be alone.

"_Lisa, it's your turn to count" A five year old Sophie giggled. "You stand there and me and Ali will hide". Lisa smiled brightly and nodded standing in the centre of the old goat house. She closed her eyes and started to count. Sophie and Ali smiled before darting off in different directions and leaping behind various boxes. Hide and seek was a favourite game for them, as the villa and the old goat house held so many hiding places and the games could easily go on for hours. _

_Lisa smiled opening her eyes and looking around her. She giggled. "Ready or not here I come" and ran towards the largest pile of boxes. Ali tried not to squeal as she heard Lisa rambling over the boxes towards where she was hid behind an old dust cover. Lisa giggled, climbing nearer to her hidden friend. "I know where you are" She laughed pulling the dust sheet away and jumping on Ali. She squealed and pushed Lisa up as she stood up. "Let's find Sophie" She laughed_

_Lisa nodded and the pair ran around the goat house searching for the still hidden Sophie. She had the advantage, she was little and dainty. She had slipped behind some wooden beams that leant against the walls, and she had pulled multiple dust sheets over the top sneakily. Ali and Lisa clambered over the boxes, their small feet making easy work of it all. "Sophie we're gonna find you" Ali said in her strong Irish accent. Sophie tried not to giggle. Lisa ran towards the dust covers and tried to pull some back. "Ali Help" She said. _

_The two little girls laughed as they pulled multiple sheets back one after another, searching for Sophie. "Yay" Ali smiles finally seeing her sitting cross legged under the sheets in the corner, her hands over her eyes. "Got you". Sophie laughed getting up and jumping on them, causing the three friends to tumble into a giggling heap. _

Sophie sighed thinking of the much loved childhood memory as she picked up boxes and passed them to Sky to take down to the cellar. The whole goat house was emptied to prevent anything precious being damaged by the rains they all knew would return. Sophie kept little Savannah right beside her at all times, trying to keep her occupied with some old toys. The toddler played contently and kept her little fingers wrapped around Sophie's thumb.


End file.
